Parallel Lines
by BakaAndCo
Summary: Denmark has officially screwed up another one of their dates, and their anniversary at that. So feeling upset and depressed, Norway uses his magic to transport himself to a parallel world in which he had never existed. Looks like trouble, and trouble can only lead to: juiceboxes, hair curls, spiders, and...blood? Uh-oh, here we go... DenNor, SuFin, and slight HongIce.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ello! This is our first fanfiction we ever posted, and we will continue to update it about every 1-2 weeks. We would appreciate it if you took the time to review our story. Also, if you'd like to see something happen in the story, we'll look into it. Thanks.**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_

* * *

Norway sighed as he checked his watch; 3:00. Almost two and a half hours later than the time they had arranged. Norway sighed once more, He forgot again...

If you had ever had the chance to check the security cameras posed at the front patio of a small coffee shop, you would've been shown a blonde, fair man staring into a cup of coffee and waiting for his date for the past two hours.

Finally not able to take it anymore, Norway snapped out his trance-like state and pulled out his phone, not even needing to look at the keys he was pressing since he had remembered this person's number by heart.

"…"

_ring… _

_Ring.._

Meanwhile in a nearby pub, Denmark's phone was ringing.

_"Hulllooo..?"_ a very drunk sounding Denmark picked up.

"Den. Have you checked the clock recently?" Norway never spoke much or showed much emotion, but the tone of his voice would shock any drunk sober.

Denmark looked over a pile of beer bottles to check his watch. _Crap._

_"Uh...yeah. It's three…"_

"_Hey Denmark! Who's that on the phooone?" _A drunken England could be heard in the background.

"Why in blazes are you drunk at this time?" Tears were wetting the corner of Norway's eyes, but he wouldn't let it show in his voice.

_"Hey, Nor, babe. I'm sorry I forgot our date. The thing is that America and England had a fight, and England was pretty depressed, so I offered to take him out for a drink…"_

"I see. Even though it was our anniversary."

_"Crap…Hey Nor I'm so sorry. I really am! Please please forgive me-!" _on top of forgetting their date, it happened to be their one year _anniversary _as well.

"No. It's fine, really. I'll see you at home. Bye…" Norway ended the call, cutting off Denmark's cries for forgiveness.

For a while he just stood in front of the café trying to interpret that Denmark had just chose England over him.

"…Well to hell with that!" He thrust his phone on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Passerby's hurriedly scurried around the Norwegian man.

Norway's tears landed with soft _plops_ on the ground. Large rolling drops of salty tears slid down his cheeks. He reached up to feel them? _Tears? When was the last time that I really cried?_But instead of wiping them away, he let his tears drip off his chin.

_Denmark forgot our date… _"I would've been fine with him forgetting if he was hanging out with Sve or just slept in-" Norway thought to himself out loud, remembering past date experiences when that had happened.

Pulling his knit cap on tighter, he started walking towards a nearby park, his feet leading the way.

"-but he went out drinking…"

His steps became faster paced.

"-and with _England _of all nations!" suddenly stopping, Norway found himself standing in the center of a large field; the park he had been headed to.

A breeze ruffled the grass and flowers, also brushing his bangs away from his face. The field was entirely empty, save him and what few clouds there were in the sky. And Norway….felt  
alone. More alone than he ever had in his life.

He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. Sweden and Finland were off somewhere, probably playing with that jerk England's kid brother, Sealand.

Norway pulled his knees in closer.

And Iceland, his _own_ kid brother was probably hanging out with his boyfriend, Hong Kong. Norway chuckled. _They're probably comparing firecrackers and volcanoes right now, _he thought, recalling their fondness of explosives.

Closing his eyes, he spoke, "Everyone has someone to be with right now…on _my _anniversary."

Another sigh. "I bet that if I disappeared right now, nobody would really notice my disappearance…" Norway glanced up. "…Their lives would go on…" He stretched out and lay back in the grass. "So riddle me this-" he spoke out to no one in particular. "-what would life be like if I never existed? "

Another breeze past over him.

"I could probably use my magic right now to find out." Norway closed his eyes again. "It'd only take a minute or so in this world, but in some parallel universe where I never existed…? A few hours… a day at most I bet…" He placed his hands behind his head and exhaled deeply.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Opening his eyes, Norway could tell that his magic had worked. Shocked, he sat up and looked around. Where he had once been in a green field, tall, weed-like wisps of dead grass were shielding him from the dark, grey sky.

Norway had just expected his spell to cast him to a parallel universe, where it would be just like home except no one would know who he is. Terror struck his heart as he realized how completely wrong he was.

Shakily, and unsteadily, he stood up and looked around. More dead grass. An abandoned street.  
Emptiness.

"H- hello?" Norway cried out, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Hullo," a blonde head popped out of the grass, and cold brown eyes stared at him.

"Finland?!" Norway staggered back a step. Of course he had known that he would have to come upon his friends eventually, but he hadn't expected them to find _him._

Finland glared harder. Something was wrong. Where was his bright, cheerful smile? Norway swallowed. This man hardly reminded him of Finland. His beret was placed slanted on his head like usual, but why was he wearing his uniform right now? Usually countries would only wear their uniforms in times of war.

Finland pointed the barrel of his rifle at Norway. "How do you know me by country name, sir?"

"It's me! Norway! I'm your fri-" loud screaming and gunshots could be heard in the distance, quickly coming closer. Finland pounced Norway, laying his body flat on the ground.

"Quick! Quiet soldier," Finland whispered through his teeth.

Getting up, Finland and Norway peaked over the top of the grass to get a look at the cause of the commotion.

In the distance two men were fighting; one with a giant axe and the other with a pistol. Denmark and Sweden.  
"The enemy," Finland growled. Norway did a double take and stared at him in disbelief.

"The…enemy? But Sweden is your lover," Norway was overly confused now. Now it was Finland's turn to do a double take.

"L- Lover?" A mere shade of light pink crept onto Finland's face. "That's impossible! You are clearly out of your mind, soldier! It's true that that man raised me, but I gained my independence, and now all three of us are fighting over the Unclaimed," the pink remained visible to Norway. If he wasn't scared out of his wits right now, he probably would've chuckled. No matter what dimension, Fin would always have feelings for Sve.

Wait. The Unclaimed?

"What's the 'Unclaimed'?"

Finland smacked his head. "You're obviously new to northern Europe. The Unclaimed land is what we're all fighting for! And since you're obviously familiar with our country statuses, you should be of some high degree smarts. Just who _are _you exactly?"

Norway gulped. "I- I'm…"

Finland waved his question away. "Never mind," he pulled out a map of northern Europe and pointed at Norway. Or at least where Norway should have been. "This is the Unclaimed." Finland hurriedly scrawled "Unclaimed" over Norway's landmass. "Denmark, Sweden, and I have been fighting over control of it for as long as we can remember. We're at each other's throats every day."

Norway shakily reached out his hand to touch the map. With his spell he had just expected for someone else to claim his land, or for it to disappear from the map completely. Not this.

"Where is everyone? I haven't seen any humans around, have they all evacuated because of the war?"

Finland looked at him funny. "Humans? There haven't been any of those living in northern Europe for decades. They all ran away or died trying to. But it doesn't matter, because once I rule the Unclaimed I will be the strongest power nation in the world!"

Norway clutched his head. _This can't be happening. It's like a terrible, terrible nightmare. _A thought struck him. _I never existed. No one's ever lived in the Unclaimed before…_Norway was petrified.

"…So my people never went over to Iceland." He grabbed Finland by his collar and stood up, shaking him. "Where is he?! Where is my brother?!"

Try as he might, Finland couldn't escape Norway's grasp. "Hey, hey! Shush it will you? They'll hear us!"

Norway pushed his face closer to Finland's and emitted a low, menacing growl. "Where. Is. Iceland." His finger shot to the map, of the tiny island that should have been marked "Iceland" but was left blank.

"I don't know what the blazes you're talking about! That there is just another part of the Unclaimed!" Norway released his grip on Finland, dropping to his knees.

"It's all my fault…Iceland doesn't exist…" Norway trailed off while Finland gave him a confused look.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you look pretty strong. I'm gonna pounce Berwa- I mean, Sweden. You get Denmark, got it?" Finland gave a short salute before running off toward the two men fighting.

Sneaking up behind him, Finland jumped onto Sweden's back and gave him a choke-hold with his rifle.

"-Finland?!" Sweden choked out. Denmark stopped to stare a bit at the strange sight, and then burst out laughing.

"Nice one Sve! See you losers later!" Denmark cackled as he began to run off in Norway's direction, his long black scarf flapping behind him. Unfortunately his scarf became tangled with his axe and he tripped. Denmark lay struggling on the ground, twisting in his scarf as it choked him.

"AAAAGGHHH! Ahhh! Someone help! I can't ...breathe!" Denmark sputtered. "Goodbye cruel world! I- I can see it! I can see …the light-!"

Norway rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He ran over to untangle him.

"How can anyone be an idiot enough to choke on their own scarf?" Norway questioned, unwrapping Denmark from his lethal scarf.

Denmark tried to catch his breath. "Oh... the light is gone now. I think it went away...Hey! You just saved me! I could have DIED!" Denmark sat up and grabbed Norway's shoulders. "Thanks man, owe you big time," Denmark froze. "Wait... who are you?"

Norway gulped. "Uh... I- I'm... Davis." Norway lied through his teeth, making up a fake name for himself.

Denmark tilted his head, "Hey, have we met be-"

"Soldier!" Finland called from Sweden's back. "Quick! Fight or flight, attack the enemy or get the hell out of here!"

"Wait, what? You're on his side?" Denmark asked him, pointing at Finland.

"That's darn right!" yelled Finland, while choking Sweden, who was gagging and gasping for air.

"Dammit! I was gonna recruit him!" Denmark pouted, "Oh well. He will be mine!... As a prisoner" Denmark stood up and ran to retrieve his axe where it had fallen. He sprinted back and whacked Norway in the head with it.

_Wham!_

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_**A/N Fact: The average Italian will drink up to 14.5 gallons of wine a year, with Americans right behind them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is our second chapter! And we have a special shout out to our very first review: mindasayshai. THANKS BUDDY. Your name will go down in (our) history! **_

_**From now on we plan to update this every 1-2 weeks, not as quickly as this one. If you would like to see something interesting happen, (it can be something small like a certain line you want someone to say, or large, like it effects the plot line,) tell us in a review! We will look into your ideas if you have any. )**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"Soldier!"_ Finland called from Sweden's back. "Quick! Fight or flight, attack the enemy or get the hell out of here!"_

_"__Wait, what? You're on his side?" Denmark asked him, pointing at Finland._

_"__That's darn right!" yelled Finland, while choking Sweden, who was gagging and gasping for air._

_"__Dammit! I was gonna recruit him!" Denmark pouted, "Oh well. He will be mine!... As a prisoner" Denmark stood up and ran to retrieve his axe where it had sprinted back and whacked Norway in the head with it. Then everything went dark._

* * *

"Victory!" He screamed as Norway passed out.

Finland tried to reach out to help Norway. "W-wait! You can't take him prisoner, he's my soldier!" Finland lost his balance and toppled off of Sweden, bringing both of them crashing to the ground. Finland looked up to find Sweden staring back down at him, his arms trapping him from escaping.

"Tino."

"B- Berwald" Finland cleared his throat and blushed.

Denmark scooped up Norway and slung him over his shoulder, gripping his legs, "Jeez guys, get a room!" He said scowling at the sight, and then shrugged. "See ya suckers later! Next time we meet, the Unclaimed will be mine!" He laughed as he ran off with Norway on his back.

Little did he know, he had captured the Unclaimed as his prisoner.

** .:Baka&Co:.**

"This guy is heavy... Jeez! What does he eat?" Denmark said to himself, lugging Norway on his back.

He entered his house and then paused. "Huh, where does one keep a prisoner?" He thought as he carelessly dropped Norway on the floor.

"Ughhh..." Norway groaned  
"Oh shit he's waking up" Denmark muttered, "Where the hell should I put him though?" Then an idea popped in his head.

He grabbed Norway by his ankles and dragged him to his bedroom.

"Hmmmm. How do I get him onto the bed?" He stared blankly at Norway, and then decided to pick him up bridal style. Wrapping his arms under Norway's knees and under his neck, Den lifted him into the air. Then dropped him onto the bed.

"I should go get him a blanket or something," with that Denmark left the room.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway woke up with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. He sat up, realizing he was in Denmark's bed.

"...Was that all a dream" He thought to himself. Maybe he had just been imagining everything. _How was it possible that something as small as forgetting a date, could make me mad enough to transport myself to an _entirely _different, parallel universe? _"That's stupid," Norway finally said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. **(( A/N: Hey that rhymes!))**

Just then the door opened and Denmark walked in, a blanket in his arms. "Oh, you're awake?"

Norway nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up with this _terrible _headache," Norway stood up and walked over to Denmark. "And I forgive you for forgetting our date this morning, by the way," he said as he wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck, giving him a quick kiss. Norway then took the blanket from him and wrapped it around his own shoulders.

"Also, what were America and England fighting over?" Norway sat back down on the bed.

Denmark stood there with a shocked expression, a hint of red spreading over his face. He touched his lips. "I've never been kissed by a _prisoner_before," he muttered to himself. Denmark looked back up to Norway. "Wait, what are you talking about? They're not fighting-"

"Oh, so then everything is alright now? That's good, especially considering that England could have drunk his weight in alcohol, enough to kill him. Anyways, I had this _crazy_dream with Finland jumping on top of Sweden, and trying to kill each other, and you were there too! Everyone was trying to kill each other, it was horrible. Anyways, I must fallen asleep in that field...did you carry me home?"

Denmark furrowed his brow, remembering how he had carried Norway back home, slung over his shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about? This wasn't the first time Fin's jumped Sve like that. In fact it's totally normal since we're all at war over the Unclaimed-"

Realization slapped Norway in the face.

"And you didn't fall asleep. You passed out after I whacked you with my axe!" Denmark stood proudly. "By the way man, how heavy _are_you?! I carried you back here over my shoulder and you weigh like 20 tons!" Denmark paused from his rant. "But...I apologize about the axe thing. I must have hit you pretty hard if you're having these weird...delusions," he finished. Denmark blushed, remembering the kiss.

"I- I'm Den by the way," he said, sticking out his hand.

But Norway didn't take it. Instead he sat on the bed, his mouth slightly open. "It wasn't a dream..." he whispered.

Denmark lowered his arm. "What? You okay, Davis?"

Norway looked Denmark square in the eye and glared, hard. "Never."

Denmark rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, well you _are_my prisoner of war now. I haven't had a prisoner in a while...You hungry? Cuz I am! Follow me," he strolled out of the bedroom, with Norway slowly shuffling after him, still wrapped in the blanket.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Denmark took out some mugs. "Is hot cocoa and bread okay?"

Norway nodded, still in shock. But this meal was normal; he had eaten this strange combination of food often with Denmark. "Den...?"

"Yeah?" he answered as he pulled out the chocolate powder from the cupboard.

"Den, what's the Unclaimed? Fin told me you three were fighting over it, but why? What will it accomplish you if you own it?" Norway said, straight to the point.

Denmark paused. "Finland told you that?" he asked.

Norway nodded.

"And...you know Tino by his country name? Weird...You're one _strange_human, Davis. Hang on while I go get a map. Can you make the chocolate for us then?" he called out as he walked out of the kitchen.

Norway nodded, and then shuffled around to where Denmark put his cocoa powder.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

**((A/N: This is Denmark's POV so he thinks Norway's name is Davis. Whenever you see Norway being called Davis, it's going to be of Denmark's POV. Remember that!))**

Denmark walked back into the kitchen, carrying and unidentifiable item in his pocket. He saw Davis already sitting down at the table, with 2 steaming cups of hot cocoa in front of him.

"Thanks for doing that for me. Hey do you want marshmallows in yours?" he asked while walking over to the cupboard.

"I already added your marshmallows," Davis said, with a cool composure.

Denmark paused, his hands on the marshmallow bag, then continued and pulled it down from the cupboard. "Well yeah, but I make mine a special way. Thanks though," he said as he opened the bag.

Davis took a sip of his drink. "You use half a cup of hot chocolate, and the other half is filled to the brim with mini marshmallows."

"Wait. How do you know that? Have you been stalking me or something?"

Davis pulled out a slice of bread from a bag on the table. "You also don't eat crust, and put way too much jam on your bread." He slathered three spoonfuls of raspberry jam onto the bread. Davis offered the slice to Denmark. "Here, take it."

Denmark was petrified. "Who are you?"

* * *

_**A/N Fact: There are over 300 types of bread in Germany, they even have bread museums. :DDD**_


	3. Love Bug

_**A/N: Third chapter, and here's a few changes that are going to be taking place from now on. First, underneath our "**_**Previously"****_ we will put the lyrics of some love song that we though appropriate to that chapter. That song title will also be the chapter title. Interesting, no? _****This is David! And it was my BRILLIANT idea to do this!****_Also, if there is anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters, PM or review us with your ideas and we will look into them!_**

**_-David & Chance_**

**_aka Baka&Co_**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Denmark was petrified. "Who are you?"  
_

* * *

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, _

_I'm just breathless._

_I never thought that I would catch this love bug again._

_ Hopeless head over heels in the moment. _

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again._

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

Norway rolled his eyes, and said with sarcasm, "I'm you from another life. Now take the bread, my arm's getting tired from waiting."

Denmark slowly took the bread from Norway's hands, and sat down across of him. "Really?" His eyes lit up. "From the future or the past?"

_I'm actually from neither. I'm actually from a parallel universe that's taking place at the same time. _Norway thought, but he didn't say it out loud.

"How did you get here? Did England's reincarnation or something use his fail black magic to transport you back in time to warn me of some crazy space-time continual thingy that I will now have to stop?!" Denmark exploded with questions.

Norway facepalmed. "I was being sarcastic, you idiot. Did you find a map? I didn't get a good look of the Unclaimed when Finland showed me," he said.

"Uff courth ah' do!" Denmark spoke through a mouth full of marshmallow. He pulled out a crumpled up wad of yellowing paper, swallowing while doing so.

Norway raised an eyebrow, "_That's_a map?" Denmark nodded as he tried to smooth it out over the table.

The paper was ripped and old, with variously colored stains, holes, tears, and several burnt crispy edges. By the smell of it, the map had been used for quite a while and reeked of mildew.

Norway wrinkled his nose. "What, do you use that to unclog your sink or something?"

Denmark looked up. "Oh. My. God. You seriously _must_be me from another life! How did you know that?" he asked amused.

"Ew that's revolting! Why on earth would you use a map to unclog your sink? And for the last time, I'm not you from another life, so stop pestering me about that," Norway said while letting out another exasperated breath.

"Oh- okay..." he said with a little disappointment. "But seriously, it's really freaky how you know all this stuff about me!"

"I suppose," Norway said. He took a sip of his drink.

"It's almost as if you were stalking me..." his eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Like you were planning to _rape _me or something-!"

Norway spit out his cocoa, spraying the table. He began to cough and beat his fist against his chest repeatedly. "W- What?" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he began to laugh, with a huge grin on his face. Norway had doubled over, holding his sides and laughing so hard that his body shook. "Oh God!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You don't ever change, do you?"

Denmark tilted his head in confusion. "Heeey, what's so funny Davis? I was just being honest, I don't get the joke-"

"The joke is that you think I was stalking you to the point of memorizing your habits! Get it through to your head, don't you think that's a bit extreme, Den?" Norway smiled, a rare sight. "It's just like you to think impossible things like that."

Denmark grinned. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's contagious you know," he said. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head against his handand sighed. "Wow. Look at that smile. So pretty."

"What was that?" Norway asked.

"N- Nothing!" Denmark sat back up straight and resumed uncreasing the paper, his ears turning bright red. "Anywaaaay, take a look at this map," he said. He wiped up the hot chocolate that had spilled on the table, then placed the map in front of Norway and tapped the Unclaimed.

Norway scowled. "Ughhh, it reeks!"

Denmark smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. This old thing's been through a lot, with battle strategies, and keeping track of territories and all, you know?"

Norway raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked. "You actually have the brains to make a battle plan?"

Grinning sheepishly Denmark rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I do. They just never work. Like there was this one time where i was planning to corner both Sve and Fin back against this cliff, so they wouldn't be able to run anywhere, you know? But then there was this _terrible_snow storm that happened while i was in my hideout, so I had to look for shelter."

Denmark went on about how he had to stake out in this cave to wait out the storm, and how he swore he heard voices coming from deeper in the cave, with Norway laughing at all the funny parts. "But get this! When the storm finally ended , Finny found me and blocked the cave entrance with a rock. I couldn't get out for days!" The two both burst out laughing.

Trying to catch his breath, Norway asked, "But wouldn't it have been better if Fin just killed you? Or he could have claimed you as part of his territory then and there."

"You sure know a lot about a country's role, Davis," Denmark said. "And I guess he could have, but to tell you the truth, I doubt that that guy could hurt someone if he wanted to. I mean, don't get me wrong! He's super strong despite his size, and he looks intimidating, but when push comes to shove, he'd probably rather have his opponents kill each other off. That's probably another reason why no one has won the Three Way War yet," Denmark finished.

"Three Way War? Is that what this war is called? I kind of have a feeling why it's called that-" Norway said.

"You're probably right. It's called that because there's only three of us, no army, no soldiers, no backup, no nothing. Just us and our firearms!" Denmark laughed, but it quickly died. "We're all equally matched in strength and evasiveness, so I'm beginning to think that this war will go on til we die," he sighed.

Norway didn't show any expression. "Well that would suck."

"I know, right! What if this was all a waste of time?" He gestured to the air. "I mean once, no. _If_ I ever defeat _both_ Sweden and Finland, and I take the Unclaimed as my own territory...What would I do with it? Sve and Fin would never try and stop taking it back. There would _never _be a moment of peace," Denmark let out a huff of air, you could tell he was immensely agitated.

Norway blinked. _I've never seen Den this upset before_, he thought, recalling all his memories of Denmark smiling like an idiot. "Why?"

Denmark looked up. "What?"

"Why do you want the Unclaimed so badly?" Norway repeated. "What's it have that you don't?"

"That's the thing. I have absolutely no idea," Denmark sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just that since forever I felt that if I had it, I would feel complete. There's really nothing to explain it. I guess all three of us felt that, that we need to have the Unclaimed for ourselves. And I would just _hate_having either one of them having it and not me!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Blushing, Norway thought, _Awww. He's so cute when he gets jealous over me._ Then he stopped and he realized, _But I bet it also has something to do with me never existing..._

"Davis? You okay? You're cheeks are really red all of a sudden," Denmark pointed out, poking Norway's cheek.

Slapping his hand away, Norway scolded, "Stop that, will you?," he huffed. "Anyways, what are Finland and Sweden going to do if they get the Unclaimed?"

"Well I bet Sweden is going to use the land to set up like a BILLION Ikea stores! And Finland keeps on saying that he wants to become the strongest nation ever in history, stronger than the Great British Empire and America combined! Can you believe that?" Denmark exclaimed. He lowered his head onto the table. "Maybe I should just disappear. That way someone might actually have a chance of winning this damn war!"

Norway nibbled on some bread, and then swallowed. "I can kind of see your reasoning. But it's shameful to just end something you've been working so hard for right? 'When you feel like giving up, remember why you started in the first place,' I forgot who told me that-"  
Denmark cut him off as he raised his head back up. "Wow! That was really beautiful. I'm not even kidding, man. That seriously touched my soul. Did some tribal monk or magical priestess tell you that?"

"-I think I found it on a fortune cookie," Norway finished. "But that's beside the point. The point is that if you can't win and feel like giving up, find a compromise so that everybody wins. Got it? I didn't willingly become your prisoner just to see you give up." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Denmark nodded to his words. "Yeah. I got it," he said. "That really helped me, thanks," Denmark said as he placed his hand on Norway's shoulder.

A few awkward moments passed before Denmark realized he was still holding onto Norway. "Oh, gee. Sorry..." he mumbled as he quickly dropped his hand. His ears turning red.

"S'okay," Norway replied, before he took a sip of hot cocoa. _Hopefully the mug covers my blush..._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_ I can't get your smile out of my mind, _

_I think about your eyes all the time. _

_You're beautiful but you don't even try, _

_Modesty is just so hard to find..._

* * *

_**A/N Fact: Japan has one of the world's lowest crime rates.**_

_**If you guys can figure out why we used those particular lyrics for each chapter, PM/review with your thoughts why and we'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	4. Love Actually

_**A/N: This is a little bit late, but we don't own Hetalia. And keep sending in your ideas guys! Cuz we haven't gotten any. :L**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_

* * *

**Previously: **

_"__S'okay," Norway replied, before he took a sip of hot cocoa. _Hopefully this mug covers my blush...

* * *

_Storms are coming.  
_  
_Rain is pouring.  
_  
_Clouds are rolling, hanging over me.  
_  
_Feels like I don't know anything._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"Hasn't it occurred to you yet?" Davis asked.

"Occurred to me what?" Denmark asked in confusion. He had been too busy staring at Davis' hair and thinking how absolutely _amazing _he was.

Rolling his eyes, Davis said, "Finland told me that there haven't been any humans living in northern Europe for a few years."

"Yeah...? So?"

Leaning forward, Davis held up two fingers. "Two things." He put down one finger. "First; if there are no humans, it'd be kind of impossible to become a power nation or build a billion Ikea stores, since no one lives here." He held up two fingers again. "And second; you said you haven't had a prisoner for a few years, right?" Davis asked.

Denmark nodded slowly. "Right. But I still don't get why-"

"If you haven't seen a human for years, let alone take one as your prisoner, how do you not find it suspicious that I'm here right now?"

The question hit Denmark in the gut like a fatal blow. _Huh. That never occurred to me, _Denmark thought. "Well, I guess-"

"And not only that!" Davis threw his hands up as he leaned back in his chair. "Not only do you not realize that I shouldn't even be here, but you tell your own _prisoner_things you shouldn't! You just now showed me this map full of battle strategies," he said while picking up the map with his thumb and forefinger, then immediately dropping it. "Ew. Well even if they don't work, you're not supposed to show people that kind of stuff! What kind of country are you?" Davis asked.

Denmark stared blankly at Davis for a second. _Hahaha he looks cute even when he's mad. Wait, what did he just say? Did he ask me something? Oh, right..._"I- I guess...It's hard to explain!" he stuttered. "It's just, I feel so comfortable when I'm around you. Like I could tell you anything and you would understand me. Does that make sense?"

Davis seemed to relax a little at those words. "Yeah. I get it. Sorry for exploding in your face, I just thought you were being more of an idiot than usual." He eased the blanket from off of his shoulders.

_Oh, good. I think I upset him but the tension in the air is gone now. Wait. What does he mean by "more of an idiot than usual"?_

"Like, who gives their prisoner a blanket and beverages?" Davis asked while chuckling.

"And I let you sleep in my bed," Denmark said proudly.

"Creeper..." Davis muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just called you a creeper," he replied.

"Oh, okay," Denmark said, oblivious to the meaning of the word. "By the way, you seem to be taking this whole prisoner thing really well. I'm sure I've said this before, but you're one strange human, Davis." He popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

Davis nodded. "I guess it's like you said; I feel really comfortable and at home around you."

Leaning back in his chair, Denmark put his hands behind his head. "Weird, right? Almost as if we've met in some parallel world before,"

"We have."

Denmark's smile dropped. "What?" He chuckled nervously. "You're being sarcastic again, right?"

Davis shook his head. "I wish, but I'm being dead serious, Mathias."

"How do you know my human name? I never told that to anyone before!" he said defensively. "Who the hell are you? Answer me honestly, enough of these confusing riddles of yours!"

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway gulped. He knew that he'd have to confess to Denmark eventually.

"Well? Anytime now, I'm waiting," Denmark said crossly, folding his arms over his chest.

Norway took a deep breath; he didn't let any emotion show. "We met in another world. A _parallel _world. Not you and me. Parallel you, and me. In that world, _my world_, there's no war in northern Europe. You guys aren't fighting over the Unclaimed; in fact, there _is_no Unclaimed in my world."

Denmark massaged his temples. "I don't understand-"

"...of course you don't..."

"What do you mean- Wait. What was that?"

"Nothing. Shush child!" Norway scolded, bringing a finger to his lips. He continued, "I guess the reason why I'm so comfortable around you _here_, is because...you and I are in a relationship in my world."

"What!?" Denmark's face turned, as Spain would put it, "as red as a tomato".

"Oh, grow up will you Den?" Norway said. "Our worlds are like parallel lines, see?" he said as he drew two lines onto a napkin with a pen. "Two worlds that will go on forever, side by side, but never meet."

Slowly nodding, Denmark replied, "Okaaay...I kind of get it. But if our worlds never meet, how did you get here?"

"Magic."

"No, seriously. How?"

"I just said, magic! I used my magic to transport me to a world where I never existed because I was so pissed off at you!" Norway yelled. Norway never yelled.

Looking hurt, Denmark asked, "Why? What did I do?"

Norway sighed and shook his head. "No. No, not you. My Denmark. He forgot our 6 year anniversary...again."

Denmark looked down. "I'm so sorry."

A surprised look appeared on Norway's face as he raised his eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?"

"It doesn't matter which world I'm from. I'm still me. So I apologize for my other self." He chuckled. "I guess I'd make a lousy boyfriend in any world, huh?"

Before Norway could object, Denmark stopped him. "Please, go on."

"Anyways, I was so mad at you- _him. _I was so upset with him, and I felt that there was nobody in the world who would be there for me, that no one cared that I even existed. So I used my magic to bring me to this world, where I never existed," Norway finished.

Denmark nodded. "This is a little hard to wrap my mind around, but I believe you for the most part."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Norway said.

He paused. "Just one thing; if you're not human, why would you be dating a country? Not that it's against some rules or anything, but it's really tragic, you know? You can spend your entire life with them, but they can't spend their whole life with you. Not to rain on your parade or anythi-"

"I'm not human," Norway said. Denmark's jaw dropped to the ground.

"But...how? Wha- I don't even..."

Norway leaned on his elbow. "Oh come on. After all this, you really still think I'm human? What human can use magic, not freak out when a country takes them prisoner, date a country, or even know of a country's status? And I told you I never existed in this world."

A bit flabbergasted, Denmark was able to speak, "So that means..."

Norway nodded. "Put two and two together Den," he said.

"...you're a country," Denmark finished. "You're him. The Unclaimed. You _are_ the Unclaimed.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Davis sighed, "Finally. We're on the same page here."

_So that means..._"I have the Unclaimed as my prisoner?!" Denmark's face lit up. "So now you get to be my colon-"

"Hell no." Davis pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I thought we were on the same page..." Suddenly a loud crack of lightning flashed outside and rain started to fall from the grey sky.

Denmark's face dropped. "Awww...And I seriously was looking forward to that..." He gave Davis a huge smile. "I'm so glad you were able to bring yourself to tell me this, Davis."

"Oh, and by the way, my name's not Davis." A boom of thunder and another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside.

Denmark cupped his ear. "I'm sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"I _said_," not-Davis raised his voice. "By the way, my name isn't Davis. My human name is Lukas."

_What-? _A long empty silence sat awkwardly in the air.

"I was lied to..." Denmark muttered. "I _hate_being lied to!" He brought his fist down on the table. After a pause, he took a bite from his bread and began to chew.

And chew.

And chew.

And chew...

"Erm..." Lukas waved a hand in front of Denmark's face. "You done yet?" Denmark continued to chew at a steady pace for a couple more minutes.

"This is awkward..." Lukas sighed.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_How long is he gonna keep chewing...? _Norway thought. He rested his chin on his palm.

"I think...I think I need to go take a walk. Maybe call my mom." Denmark stood up, remembering to clear his dishes from the table. "Please excuse me," he said before leaving the room.

Norway was left to sit there alone. "Mom...?" _Who could he be talking about?_ He heard the front door slam. "And the idiot doesn't seem to recall the fact that he hates lightning storms. Great." Norway stood up and cleared his plate. He grabbed his mug of cocoa and sighed, "Let's go see what he's up to." Norway walked out of the kitchen and to the front living room, giving him a window with a wide view of the street outside.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Denmark could feel the tears welling up in his eyes before he even set foot out the front door. Now, after running out into the street, he let the rain drip off his face.

After a few moments of letting little droplets plaster his hair to his face, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

_"Hallå?"_A Swedish voice answered.

"Sveden! Sveeee-! There's this guy I like, and he's really hot, and I thought he was really cool-" Denmark babbled as he waved his arms around dramatically. "And then he _lied_ to me! Or more, I was lied _to_-"

_"M'hm...M'hm..."_ Sweden grunted. _"Dane..."_

Denmark sniffled. "Yeah...?"

_"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME." _The line crackled because of the storm.

"Uwaaah- You're so scary, Sve!" Denmark cried.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway positioned himself by the window. Denmark's loud voice could be heard through the glass, but it was muffled by the rain. _Why did he get so upset over my name, but everything else he totally accepted?! _

_"There's this guy I like, and he's really hot-!" _Denmark screamed into his phone.

Norway covered his face, remembering how his Denmark had said those exact words when he realized his feelings for him. _Once he realized, it took me forever to agree to go on a date with him._

The rain began to pound down heavier on the sidewalk and the wind blew harder, flapping Denmark's coat around. Soon Denmark would be sopping wet and his golden blonde hair would be a dripping, dark, tangled mess.

"He'll catch a cold, that idiot," Norway sighed. He moved away from the window to the front door, pulling an umbrella out of the closet.

Opening the front door, Norway popped open the umbrella and stepped outside. He silently walked out onto the sidewalk and leaned against a lamppost, to continue watching Denmark from a distance.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_"H- Well, I gotta go, Dane. This was nice and all, but Finland's over-" _Sweden said, out of breath.

"Sve?" Denmark momentarily forgot about his epic heartache. "You okay? You kind of sound as if-"

_"Berwald!" _Finland cried in the background. _"Hurry up and finish what you started!" _He was panting heavily as well.

After a slight pause of confusion, Denmark grinned slyly. "Ohhh...I see what's going on. You two decided to take my advice, right?"

_"Wha-? Since when have you ever giv'n me good advice?" _Sweden asked.

Denmark shook his head and said, "Alright, I'll just leave you two to it then." Denmark ended the call with a smirk, but was soon depressed again when he remembered his current situation with Lukas.

"I thought I knew him! And when he told me that he was dating a me from another world I was overjoyed!" He looked down. "And after telling me all that, where he's really from, he never told me his real name from the start."

Denmark pulled at his hair. "Gaaahh! Why is this upsetting me this much? I would tell some dude a fake name if I had come from a different frikkin _universe!_ What is wrong with me? Now Lukas must think I'm a complete weirdo..."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_I'm a loser in a losing game._

_Trampled over._

_Same old movie scene._

_Why's it always happening to me?_

* * *

_**A/N Fact: 40% of American women have thrown footwear at men. **_

_**Hmm...I wonder what Sweden and Finland we're doing. xD **_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	5. Halo

_**A/N: By the way, we obviously don't own Hetalia or Beyonce's amazing songs. This song was recommended by our dear friend, AnonIsland! Come one guys! Keep sending in your ideas! Cuz guess how many we've gotten after an amazing 5 CHAPTERS? 1! Hell yeah! *sarcasm* xD Just kiddding. We love you guys. **_

* * *

**Previously:**

_Denmark pulled at his hair. "Gaaahh! Why is this upsetting me this much? I would tell some dude a fake name if I had come from a different frikkin' universe!__What is wrong with me? Now Lukas must think I'm a complete weirdo..."_

* * *

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Sweden stared at his phone in disbelief. "What w's that abo't?"

Finland didn't meet Sweden's eye. "Doesn't matter. But I hope I can finish you off soon! My hand is getting really tired."

"Yeah. Same," Sweden grunted. "How long have we b'n h'ving this arm wrestle?"

Finland shrugged. "A while now. What did Dane want?"

"I don't know. What was he talk'ng abo't? Takin' his advice..." Sweden trailed off; even in this world he had never been a man of many words.

Finland's face burned a crimson red, remembering how Denmark had told Sweden and him to get a room, and how Norway had thought they were lovers.

"Where you lookin' Fin?"

Unfortunately for Finland, that moment of embarrassment also became his moment of weakness, and Sweden took the opportunity to smash Finland's hand into the table.

Finland yelped out in pain. "Man, that took forever-" His eyes widened as he stared at the cracks beginning to form in the glass table top. They spidered out in different directions, causing chinks of glass to shatter on the floor.

"Your h'nd..." Sweden said.

Glancing down, Finland noticed blood dripping onto the glass by his feet. His hand had minor cuts in several places and blood was trickling down his arm. More importantly to Finland however; _Sweden's holding my hand!_He glanced down to the side, his whole face burning brighter than it had moments ago.

"U- Uh..." Finland gasped. "_BLOOD! _I'm _bleeding!_" he yelled, letting go of Sweden's hand and grasping his own wrist. "It's bleeding!" He shoved his hand in Sweden's face. "Blood on my _hand!_" Finland screamed. He was highly hemophobic **_((A/N: Fear of blood))_**, and blood made him freak out.

Finland and Sweden's dog, Hanatamago, walked into the room. "Arf!" she barked sweetly. Finland turned around panicked, but seemed to relax when his gaze fell upon his tiny little dog.  
"Oh, Hana," he said. Finland reached down and ruffled her fur. She yipped happily and wagged her tail. Finland smiled. "You're such a good girl," he said. A drop of blood landed on Hanatamago's head. Finland's smile dropped. "Nooo-! You're bleeding too!? Did _I_make you bleed? You're bleeding!" Finland was once more in full-panic mode.

"Arf?" Hanatamago cocked her head, trying to focus her eyes on the strange liquid on her head.

Frantically, Finland picked up the dog and spun around to show Sweden. "Berwald! I was bleeding and now Hana's bleeding and my blood dripped onto the floor, so you shouldn't step on it and there's blood everywhere and it's so freaky how it's getting everywhere!"

Sweden nodded. "...Indeed."

Finland took a step forward, "What should I do?" Finland's foot hit the table frame and flung his body forward, tripping himself. Hanatamago jumped out of Finland's hands in mid air, her coat now covered with his blood. Swiftly, Sweden dived onto the floor and caught Finland just in time before his face landed in a pile glass.

Sweden cradled Finland in his arms as he turned him around so that they were facing each other. Now, Finland had his arms wrapped around himself and was quivering with anxiety. Eventually though, Finland looked up into Sweden's eyes.

"Fin. You okay?" Sweden said with a monotone voice.

For about the twentieth time that day Finland blushed a deep red. "Y- Yeah," he nodded. Finland gulped. He then slowly reached out, and touched Sweden's face. As he trailed his fingers along his jaw bone, a smear of blood was left on Sweden's skin. Instantly, Finland recoiled and his eyes widened.

"B-Blood!" He leapt out of Sweden's lap. Shakily, Finland pointed a (bloody) finger at Sweden's face. "Your face! Is this some kind of mad curse? The blood is spreading to everyone like a disease-!" Finland noticed his hand was still bleeding. "It's me! I'm making you all suffer because I'm the one that's bleeding-!" he rambled hysterically.

Standing up, Sweden rolled his eyes. "Fin..."

"But then if I keep bleeding I'll run out of blood and _die_-" Finland was clutching his head.

Sweden placed a hand on Finland's shoulder with a lot of pressure. He squeezed hard. "Tino. Calm d'wn and look a' me," Sweden said.

Finland spun on his heels, brushing Sweden's hand off. "What was that for you jerk?! You could have seriously hurt me, with your strength!" Before Sweden could explain to him that he was just trying to help, Finland slugged him in the face; with enough force to knock him back a few feet.

"There! Take that," Finland smirked smugly. Sweden staggered back a few steps, and held a hand up to his face. Crimson trickled from his nose. Whatever smug thoughts Finland had before, vanished.

"No. Nonononono- Now _you're_bleeding? And this is your own blood, too!" He covered his face with his hands. "I'm a monster! I can't believe myself. I should go die a horrible death for what I've done-"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sweden grabbed Finland's collar and leaned down into a kiss.

Finland's eyes were the size of saucers, and you could literally see steam coming out from his ears as his face boiled. He froze up, too shocked to react. **_((A/N: And if you look really closely, you can see Sweden smirk!)) _**

Pushing Sweden away, Finland broke away from the kiss and chuckled nervously. His hemophobia clearly gone for the time being. "W- Well...Denmark! We should go see what he's up to, with my soldier as his prisoner after all. Haha..." he laughed awkwardly. "Then, I'll see you in the car!" Finland made a sprint for the door, totally oblivious to the mad rainstorm going on outside.

"..." Sweden eyed the car keys lying on top of a pile of shattered glass.

A few seconds later, you could hear a loud "Dammit! I forgot my keys!" along with storming footsteps as Finland re-entered the house, already dripping from head to toe.

"Not. A. Word." He growled at Sweden as he swooped down and grabbed the keys from under the remains of the table. "I'm driving," Finland mumbled, walking back outside.

Sweden wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "...cute."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway folded his arms over his chest. "I'll just let him rant a little longer, and then we can go back inside," he said to himself. He watched as Denmark began to pace back and forth, flailing his arms around and screaming profanities. _How long is he gonna keep this up?_

The sky became darker and now lightning and thunder occurred seconds apart. Rain pelted down so hard that an outline of grey could be seen around every object.

Hugging his shirt closer to his body, Norway shivered. "D-Den! We should go back in-" His voice was drowned out by the howl of the wind. The umbrella flipped inside out and the light coming from the lamppost flickered and blinked out. Leaves fluttered as branches shook and trembled in the trees.

Suddenly, an intense flash of light struck down onto the trunk of a massive tree that was planted near Denmark's driveway. The fuming smell of smoke wafted to Norway's nose just as he turned to notice flames licking up the bark of the tree. Eyes wide with terror, Norway dropped the umbrella, feet frozen due to fear.

"Denmark," he whispered. Out of the corner of his eyes, Norway saw Denmark whip around to the sound of crackling fire. Despite the rain and wind, the fire kept spreading due to the heat of the lightning.

The wood started to moan an eerie creaking noise. _It's going to fall!_Norway thought frantically. Sparks had drifted to the top of the tree and pine needles lit fire, causing the air to smell like burning Christmas.

Glancing over his shoulder, Norway saw Denmark also frozen in fear. _Why won't that idiot run?!_The tree began to tip over, causing a hollowed moaning noise. "Denmark!" Norway shouted. Denmark couldn't seem to hear. He was too fixated staring at the glorious sight of bright, burning needles looming down closer to his impending doom.

Not able to take it any longer, Norway spun on his heels and dashed into the street to shove Denmark out of the way with his shoulder. The looming tree came timbering down and snapped at the base with a loud _crack!_By the time Norway's shoulder actually came into contact with Denmark's chest, branches from the tree had snapped off and were plummeting to the ground. Using all of his strength, Norway shoved his body weight onto Denmark to save him from a flaming branch.

Time seemed to stop as Denmark was pushed back and Norway's hat was knocked off by the branch, barely missing his head. They looked into each other's eyes, both acknowledging the terror the other was feeling. Embers floated in the air, but the rain pelted them into the ground, leaving all that was left of the ember a soft _hiss_and smoke.

As if someone had hit the play button, time continued and Norway landed on top of Denmark with an _oomph_. About three meters away, the tree crashed heavily into the cement, sending shower of sparks adrift into the air. _Crr. Crack!_A large crack had formed down the middle of the trunk. For a few moments, neither said anything and just let the rain come pouring down on them.

Norway spoke up first. "Idiot..."

"What was that?" Denmark blinked a few times, still not believing what had just happened.

Grabbing him the the collar of his shirt, Norway jerked Denmark's head forward until their foreheads were touching. "Idiot," he growled. "Why didn't you move?!"

Denmark gulped. "I thought of something terrible..."

Raising an eyebrow, Norway asked, "And what would that be? Sweden in a dress? Did the thought of that terrify you so much that you decided to let a huge _tree_crush you?"

"I thought I was gonna die-"

"Well of course, any sane person would be scared of dying."

"-And that I'd never get to see you again," Denmark finished.

Even though the rain and wind were at freezing temperatures, Norway felt his face heat up. He released Denmark's collar and tried to sit up, but Denmark tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled his head forward into a kiss.

At first Norway was shocked, but unlike Finland, he closed his eyes and leaned into him, pour down around them.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

* * *

_**A/N Fact: The English gulp down more tea than anyone else on Earth. Even though Americans enjoy their tea also, the English use about 20 times more.**_

_**What did you guys think Sweden and Finland were doing? You guys have dirty minds. xD**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	6. Fallin' For You

_**A/N: Hey! Updates will be taking a little longer than before because of school (dammit) but don't worry because we have some hilarious material coming up! About 2-3 weeks for an update. Shout out to Guest: HetaliaFanGirl for finally realizing that the lyrics have to do with the contents of the chapter. However, I don't think that we made it clear that the lyrics represent and/or explain some kind of event in the chapter. The event is something that you kind of have to "read between the lines" to understand. So the slots are still open for the first person to make the connections! **_

* * *

**Previously:**

_At first Norway was shocked, but unlike Finland, he closed his eyes and leaned into him..._

* * *

_I don't know but, I think I maybe,_

_Fallin' for you, dropping so quickly._

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I, know you better  
_

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

Finland had barely given Sweden time to close his car door on the passenger side before he started his jeep and sped down the street.

He flicked on the windshield wipers, finally noticing the pouring rain. The two drove on in silence, (with Finland still fuming), save for the sound of the windshield wipers going _tick, tick.  
_

_Tick, Tick. Tick, Tick.  
_

_Tick, Ti-  
_

"Shut up already!" Finland smashed his fist into the dashboard. "Jeez! So annoying," he huffed. Lifting his fist, he realized he'd created a dent in the dashboard.

"T'rn it off th'n," Sweden suggested.

"Shut up! I do what I feel like." Finland pouted. A few seconds later, "I just happen to feel like turning off the windshield wipers right now." As soon as he flicked them off, drops of water filled the glass and it was impossible to see.

Sweden almost smiled because he saw a vein pop on Finland's temple. He cleared his throat. "It's d'ng'rous 'f you can't see th' road."

"Yeah? There's not exactly a lot of people I can run over up here," Finland scowled.

"But yo'r car..."

Finland instantly flicked the wipers back on. Anything for his car. Anything. Even having to put up with awkward silence and annoying ticking for an hour.

The car ride to Denmark's place was like any other; awkward. Even though Finland, Sweden, and Denmark were supposed to be enemies, they visited each other often. It can get pretty lonely when there are only three people living in northern Europe. Most (all) of these visits ended in fights "to-the-death", but as you can see, no one actually died.

And even though Finland had declared his independence from Sweden, they still lived next door to each other. They even shared their dog, Hanatamago. But since Denmark lived so far away from both of them, Finland was convinced that he and Sweden should carpool together. _"Because gas is expensive, dammit!"_Sure Finland...

(Awkwardly) Driving to Denmark's place seemed to take much longer than it actually was; fifty minutes felt a lot longer. Like fifty-_five _minutes.

"...So. Lovely weather we're having...?" Finland asked (awkwardly). He coughed into his fist and cleared his throat. His eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"... 'ndeed." Lightning flashed and smoke filled the air as rain continued to pelt the car.

"Whoa. That flash was nearby. Hopefully we got lucky and it hit Denmark! ...Again." Finland grinned. He turned his car around the corner, driving into a cul de sac. Instead of there being multiple houses, Denmark's house took up the entire street, curving around the dead end. It was two stories and the front yard was _huge_. The central driveway led up to the garage, which could fit three cars but only held on at the moment: Denmark's Zenvo . **_((A/N: Seriously, look it up. It's a really cool Danish sports car xD. )) _**Nothing was too shocking about the scene; Sweden and Finland themselves had equally large houses. (Although Denmark claimed their houses should only count as one because they technically live together.)

Nope, everything seemed perfectly normal about the street...save for the oversized smoking tree (the rain had put the fire out by now) and the fact that Norway and Denmark were making out in the middle of the road. On the ground. In the rain.*****

Only seeing a little bit over some branches, Finland's eyes widened as he yelled, "Oy, Denmark! Stop fucking in the middle of the street!" He stuck his head out the window, shook his fist, and then flipped him off. Only before honking at them repeatedly.

"G'ss it didn't h't D'nm'rk," Sweden sighed.

Finland scowled. "Yeah. Just my luck." Doing a double take, he realized that it was Norway on top of Denmark and not the other way around. "That's right soldier! Don't let him top you!" He leaned back inside the car with a smug look on his face. "Tch. I taught that guy everything I know."

Sweden's eye twitched. And just for a second, if you were watching really closely, you could see a dark luminous aura cloud around him in the car. "You taught 'im 'ow to top Dane?"

Nervously, Finland shook his head no, realizing what he just said. "N-No!" He made an 'x' with his arms. Never! I would never do and/or teach something like that to somebody. Ew! I don't even like Dane..."

"Th'n who do you like?"

In that moment, Finland's face got super red. "I-I'm not telling you!" he shouted. "...But he's tall and blonde with blue eyes and people think he's intimidating," Finland half-muttered, half-blurted out.

Sweden's thoughts: _Damn. Must be Germany._

Norway finally broke from the kiss and looked up. "Gee, they're noisy."

Denmark sat up and supported his weight on his elbows. "Tell me about it."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway stood up, offering Denmark a hand.

"Thanks," Denmark grunted. He was helped up. "We should get back inside and dry off."

Nodding, Norway added, "Course. We should also let Sweden and Finland know-"

"That we never wanna see their ugly faces again?! Good idea!" Denmark turned and faced Finland's jeep. Cupping his mouth with his hands, he screamed. "Hey guys! Wanted to let you know that-!"

"You're welcome to come back inside with us!" Norway had clapped his hand over Denmark's mouth, and now Denmark was struggling to pull it off.

While Norway was fighting over control of Denmark's mouth, **_((A/N: Don't think dirty. We know you kind of have a habit with that...))_**Finland had leapt out of the car and into the rain, not bothering to shut it off, and came bounding to Norway.

"Soldier!" he yelled, his ears bright pink. He latched onto Norway's tie, clearly embarrassed by what he had just confessed to Sweden. "We need to have a serious girl talk. NOW."

"But we're not girls," Norway managed to choke out as the smaller man pulled him back through the front door of Denmark's house and disappeared into the living room. A few seconds later Finland emerged back in the doorway and slammed the door shut, followed by a _click._

Denmark watched as he pushed his wet hair out of his face. He rolled his eyes. "Women."

Sweden got out of the car and walked up to where he was standing. "T'll me 'bout it."

Denmark chuckled. Then his face dropped. "Dude."

"Yeah?"

"They totally just locked us out. In the frickin _rain!_" He groaned.

"Don't you h've a key?" Sweden asked.

"Well I don't know! Would _you _remember to bring your keys with you when you storm out of your house because you're like madly in love with this guy who you thought you knew but you didn't?!" Denmark questioned accusingly.

"...Yes."

Denmark face palmed. "Ah, forget it. Anyways, I get locked out a lot so I know how to crawl in through the back kitchen window. Follow meeee~!" He dashed through some bushes that led to his backyard with Sweden, reluctantly, trailing behind him.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Fluffing his hair with a towel, Norway sat down at the kitchen table; sighing, he tried to readjust the clip in his hair. He originally had been wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt with a red and black striped tie, but since that was drenched, and currently being dried in Denmark's dryer, he had changed into one of Denmark's T-shirts. It was a teal-blue color with "DANMARK" in bold white letters on the front. Above that was a small coat of arms with the Danish flag on it. He had also changed out of his black skinny jeans into Denmark's camo jeans. Being Denmark's, the clothes were a bit loose on Norway and honestly, made him look like he was sagging.

Draping his arm around the chair, Norway watched as Finland stormed into the room, still sopping wet. _Hmm, _Norway thought. _It's been about ten minutes now since we entered the house. Why is he still wet? I was even in the rain longer than he was...Should I offer him a towel? Whatever. I'll just laugh when he catches pneumonia. No biggie._

"How goes it, stranger?" Norway called out lazily.

Finland dragged a chair up before Norway and straddled it. His beret was drooping and soggy, and it seemed as if rivers of water dripped from his uniform.

The smaller man took a deep breath, "What do you mean, how goes it?! There's so many possibilities of answers! I just don't get it anymore! I don't get anything! And what the hell does he mean by 'indeed'?! He says that all the freaking time! Doesn't he get that I don't understand Swedish or whatever freaky language it is that he's speaking! Well I guess if he were to, he would speak Swedish if any languages...But the point is! He made like no reaction when I practically _confessed_all of my feelings for him. And-!"

_Whoa. He must be pretty upset. _"Anyways," Norway cut him off. "What were you doing while I was changing?" He tried to change topics.

"Pacing," he deadpanned.

_Okay. Changing topics doesn't help anything. Let's try to keep to talking about Sweden then...?_Norway cleared his throat. "Sooo...Did you actually take Denmark's advice? About the room? 'Cuz that would have been freaking hilarious."

Finland started to massage his temples and scowl. "No. Something _much_worse happened."

"And that would be...?" Norway trailed off. There was a glint in his eye. "Rejection, maybe?" he smirked. Norway flinched, half expecting Finland to smack him.

Instead, Finland sighed. "No. Blood. Me and my stupid hemophobia...I always act so out of it when there's blood around." He shot Norway a glare. "You better not tell that stupid boyfriend of yours that I ever told you that. He'll be throwing blood at me every moment possible, if he found out."

Norway chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. And he's not my boyfriend anyways."

This made Finland stop massaging his temples and quirk an eyebrow. "Oh, seriously? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure just a few minutes ago I saw you guys chewing each other's faces off."

"Well that's because-" Norway stopped. _Because he felt like _my_ Denmark. _Blushing, he cupped his face. _Does that mean I like this Denmark? Then I'm cheating on the other Denmark? But shouldn't they be considered the same person...? No. That's ridiculous. They're different people. They live in different worlds. Just one of those worlds doesn't have me in it..._Norway furrowed his brow in concentration. He didn't notice Finland waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hulloooo?"

Norway sat up straight and refocused his attention. "Sorry. Zoned out a bit. Anyways, you were right; this 'girl' talk thing _does_work. Really got me thinking. Can I get you something to drink? I'm sure Denmark must have some juice or something-"

"Uh- sure," Finland sniffled. He still seemed pretty upset about whatever-it-was-that-Norway had-managed-to-avoid-talking-about.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Norway stood up from his seat and walked over to the refrigerator. His fingers almost on the handle, he paused. "Did you hear that?"

"You mean the sound of my heart being twisted and punctured like an animal balloon?"

"Uh. No. Not really. It was more of a tapping sound than a _pop! Fwwweeeeeeesssssccch..._" Norway intimidated the sound a deflating balloon makes.

Finland pouted. "Then no."

Shrugging it off, Norway yanked open the refrigerator door. He emitted a loud gasp.

The entire refrigerator was jammed full with kid's juice boxes. Stacked up on every shelf, they were lined in perfect rows and categorized according to size, brand, flavor, and alphabetically. Every flavor ever manufactured was bound to have been in this refrigerator at one point in time.

"Holy crap, Denmark," Norway uttered in shock.

_Tap, tap._

Finland scrambled out of his seat. "What?! What is-?" Slipping on some puddles of water, Finland lost his balance and crashed into Norway, who in turn crashed into the refrigerator. Due to the sudden jolt, hundreds of juice boxes came tumbling down onto the two. They collided with the floor and dented their boxes, not to mention, Finland's and Norway's heads.

"Owww..."Finland muttered.

_"Noooo-!" BANG. BANG._

"There it was again. Did you hear that?" Norway grunted from under Finland and about a zillion juice boxes.

"You mean the sound of my skull cracking open due to that idiotic Dane's strange obsession with children's juice boxes?" Finland retorted.

"Yeah. That," Norway said sarcastically. He suddenly groaned and clutched his head. Why had his headache come back? Sighing, he attempted to massage his temples, which failed because his right arm was pinned to the ground by Finland's back. "Get off, Fin."

"Yeah, sorry." Finland flailed his legs a bit before turning over and standing up. He leaned over and offered Norway a hand. "By the way, soldier. You never told me who you were and how you know us. Gosh you think I should have asked sooner..."

Norway stood up, a little too quickly; he felt a little faint. "Well are you in for a story..."

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

_I am trying, not to tell you,_

_But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say,_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,_

_But I'm tired of,_

_Holding this inside my head  
_

* * *

_**A/N Fact: French was the official language in England for over 300 years.**_

_**...About a million FrUk fangirls just died xD**_

_**Disclaimer: we don't own Hetalia or the lyrics to the songs, and we pretty much just copy and paste the facts. Any ideas you want to see in the next chapter? PM/review your ideas.**_

_***The lightning flash that Finland and Sweden saw was the same one that knocked down the tree. I know you'd like to believe it, but unfortunately Norway and Denmark were not kissing for an **_**hour****_ before they arrived._**

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	7. Give Your Heart a Break

_**A/N: Thanks you guys for telling us what you want to see! Well that's a lie...only 2 people (TOTAL) have told us their ideas. But we totally plan on using/ already used these TWO ideas. (Hint hint this means you should tell us what should happen next.)**_

* * *

**Previously: **

_Norway stood up, a little too quickly; he felt a little faint. "Well are you in for a story..."_

* * *

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love,_

_But now that I get you,_

_I know fear is what it really was...  
_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Pounding his fist against the wet glass, Denmark cried, "Noooooo! My juice!" He watched as Norway and Finland struggled out of the heap of juice boxes. Denmark banged his forehead to the window. "Who gave Lukas the right to touch my juice boxes? Now I'm gonna have to rearrange them all _over_again!" He ground his teeth.

Sweden stood next to him, the rain coming down harder than ever now, and their clothes were so wet that the material had become heavy and difficult to move in.

"How are we g'ttin' in?" Sweden asked. He folded his arms over his chest; Sweden wasn't really a water person.

Denmark made a determined look. "Well usually when I get locked out I realize that I actually exited through the back door and not the front door, so I just come back here and enter. _However_ this time I actually _did_leave through the front door so we're seriously screwed," he said sheepishly. "Heheheh...Think on the bright side! In a few years we'll be looking back at this and laugh!"

Sweden grunted. "If I h'ven't k'lled you by th'n."

Gulping, Denmark turned back to the kitchen window and started pounding the glass. "Lukas! Lukas, let me in! Quickly-!"

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

After kicking the juices to the side, Norway took about half an hour to describe his situation to Finland. That's right. Norway ignored Denmark's tapping (he knew he was out there) and left him in the rain for _half an hour._

Finland furrowed his brow and leaned on his elbow. "So you're trying to tell me that you're from a parallel world and you used _magic_ to get here?" he asked. "And not only that, you're saying that in your world there's no such thing as the Unclaimed because someone's already claimed it. And that someone is _you._So in a way, you're the Unclaimed...?"

Norway shrugged. "I guess you could say that. By the way, you're taking this really well-"

"Sooo..." Finland's eyes lit up. "Then I have the Unclaimed as my soldier?! Yes! Score!" He fist pumped.

"Ugh. You and Mathias think exactly alike. You're missing the big point here!" Norway said with much tiredness in his voice. _Maybe I'm just dehydrated,_he thought. He got up and picked one of the juice boxes from the floor. Poking the straw in, Norway gave his attention back to Finland.

Finland stared at him blankly. "Who's Mathias?"

"Denmark- uh. Whoops. Wasn't supposed to tell you that, I think," Norway admitted. "It's his human name. Mine is Lukas." Finland looked as if he was about to say something, but Norway cut him off. "I already know yours, Tino. Parallel worlds, remember? And Sweden's is Berwald."

Shaking his head, Finland said, "Well, I wasn't gonna say that, but..." he glanced up. "Do you think we should let them in now?"

Norway turned to face the back door, to find Denmark dragging his fingertips down the glass and banging his forehead against the window. Sweden stood a little behind him, with a face more terrifying than usual.

In slow strides, Norway calmly opened the door, taking his time. "It was open you know."

Denmark's head shot up. "Then why the hell didn't you open it?" he growled.

Norway shrugged. "Maybe I was feeling a little sadistic today."

Denmark's hands shot out and grabbed Norway by the collar. "So you kept us out in the rain for an _hour?_"

"Half an hour actually," Finland corrected.

"Who cares? We could have been hit by lightning. For _real_this time!" He yanked Norway forward and pouted, not looking into his eyes. "You're just lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have killed you by now, if you were like Finland..." he trailed off.

Suddenly uncomfortable with how close they were, Norway squirmed away. _This isn't my Denmark. I shouldn't get too attached. Soon the spell will wear off and I'll have to leave anyways._He could vaguely hear Finland yelling about being cute and that it was their own damn fault they didn't try to open the door themselves.

Denmark didn't seem disturbed about Norway's auctions at all. "By the way, Lukas. Should we tell them about 'you-know-what'?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"He already told me, Finland piped up. "And Berwa- Sweden knows, too," he corrected himself.

"What!?" Denmark spun to Sweden, who was cleaning his glasses with his coat. "Did you, like, _spy_on us or something?"

"No..." Sweden concentrated on removing the water spots from the lenses.

"Focus, man!" Denmark slapped Sweden's glasses from his hands; they hit the ground with a _clink!_Everyone went silent. After a few seconds of suspense, they all let out a breath.

Finland turned and glared at Denmark. "Berwald can read lips, idiot. He probably knew what Lukas and I were talking about the entire time."

Denmark seemed to relax at this. "Oh. Sorry about that man. I lost my cool there." He began poking Sweden in the elbow. "S'all cool? Yeah? Right?" He opened up his arms and took a step towards Sweden. _Crack!_

Everyone gasped. (Not really Norway though, he kinda expected Denmark to screw up.) Cautiously, Denmark lifted his foot, to reveal the remaints of Sweden's glasses. The frame was completely flattened and there wasn't a shard of glass left attached. For a moment, nobody moved. Then all hell broke loose.

Now, Sweden, like Norway, never shows much emotion. Not unless it involved his "wife" or other rare moments. These were one of those rare moments.

"D'nm'rk..." the threat hinted in his voice frightened Denmark and made him scared out of his wits. Sweden clenched his fists and took a step forward. Denmark took a step back. Sweden advanced. Denmark retreated.

"Oh, shit," Denmark whispered. He was already pressed against the table.

Finland watched from his seat and smirked. Norway nudged him with his elbow. "Do something," he urged.

"But this is just getting interesting!" Finland whined. Norway shot him a look. Sighing, Finland got out of his seat. "Guys-"

Instead, Sweden just pushed past him and drew his arm back, ready to punch Denmark.

"Wait!" Norway spread his arms and stepped between the two. Sweden paused, and lowered his arm, but he was still quite angry.

Norway looked over his shoulder at Denmark, "I'm always saving you, aren't I? You owe me." Denmark just smiled sheepishly.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Lukas cleared his throat. "Tino. If you'd like to take things from here...?"

Sighing, Finland stood up and walked over to Sweden. "Yeesh. And there wasn't even any blood spilled yet."

"B't you h'te bl'd-" Sweden stopped as Finland clamped a hand over his mouth and started dragging him a few feet away.

"A _word,_please," Finland growled.

Denmark turned to Lukas, who in turn shrugged. Lukas decided to ask something that had been on his mind, "Really, Denmark? Juice boxes?"

"Hey, mortal combat gets you thirsty!" Denmark raised his hands in defense.

"_Children's _juice boxes," Lukas added.

"Which explains why there are so _many_of them, doesn't it? Am I right? I mean, regular boxes of that amount wouldn't fit in my fridge," Denmark scoffed.

Lukas rolled his eyes. All of a sudden he groaned and clutched his head. "Ah! Ow..."

Eyes widening with concern, Denmark asked, "Ohmigod, are you okay?" There was panic in his words, though he tried to hide it.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a little," Lukas grumbled.

By the sound of his voice, though, Denmark could tell he was lying. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No, really. I'm fi-" Denmark shoved Lukas into a chair before he could finish.

"There, better?" he asked him. In truth, that had made his headache a lot worse, but Lukas didn't tell him that.

Instead he gave him a weak smile and said, "Yeah. Thanks, Denmark."

Denmark cringed. _Even though that's my name, I feel like he's not talking to _me._ It feels like he's talking to that other me. _His_ Denmark. Does he miss him? They are dating after all. Does Lukas not like it here? I don't want him to leave. I'd really miss him..._"Call me Mathias."

A momentary flash of confusion crossed Lukas' face. "What?"

Denmark had a serious look. "Call me Mathias. I feel like we're a lot closer now, so we should call each other by human names, right?" He grinned triumphantly.

Lukas nodded. "Sure, I like the sound of that." Denmark wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw Lukas get a little awestruck.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

**((A/N: From now on we will call the nations from the parallel world by their human names -once they agree to be called that in the story- to make things simpler. Norway will stay Norway, but the parallel nations call him Lukas. Kay? Kay.))**

_He wants me to call him Mathias? Wow. Not even my Denmark wants me to call him by his human name. I wonder what made De- Mathias decide that...? _

"Oh, by the way," Mathias said. "You never told me your country name. I'm sure you're not called 'the Unclaimed' in your world, right?"

_He's speaking so casually of my world...he must have gotten used to it, _Norway thought. _But he does realize I can't stay here forever...right?_"It's Norway," he said.

Mathias tested out the new word, "Nor...Norv...Nor...gay? Norvegay? No, Norrr- Norge? Norge! No... Er, yosh! Your name's too hard to say," he huffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

Norway quietly chuckled to himself. Mathias' mispronunciation of his name was the same reason why Denmark gave him his nickname; Norge.

* * *

_"Hey!" A blonde boy ran up to him in the snow, waving. "You! What's your name?" He came to a stop in front of Norway. "You're like me, right?" he panted. His breath formed little clouds in the cold air._

_Norway stood up; he had been playing by himself in the snow. "You're so loud. Go away."_

_The new kid tilted his head in confusion. "But you're all alone. Want to play with me?" The boy's blonde hair spiked up in an odd angle and his blue eyes sparkled._

_Norway scowled. This guy looked way too happy. He flung snow in his face._

_"Ahh! Cold!" the boy screamed as he tried to wipe the snow away. Norway giggled, and then he caught himself and covered his mouth. The boy looked at him curiously. "Why do you do that? Hide your smile, I mean," he asked._

_Norway just shook his head. "Not gonna tell you."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Gotta catch me first!" Norway teased as he ran away._

_Grinning, the boy followed. The two chased each other and played furiously. Chase led to tag, tag led to snowball fights, snowball fights to dozens of snowmen, which eventually led to two tired children lying on their backs and watching the snow fall._

_"I love snow," Norway murmured. His lashes fluttered as a snowflake landed on his nose. "Then why don't you marry it!" the boy joked._

_Norway had never heard a joke before. In fact, this boy was the first person he'd ever met and talked to, beside the occasional human._

_"Aren't you only supposed to marry other people? A boy and a girl right?" Norway asked in confusion. "You can't marry snow. I don't think someone can love snow _that_ much."_

_"Pfft!" The boy turned on his side to face Norway. "Love is for suckers! I'm never gonna fall in love, ever! What about you?"_

_Norway nodded. "Yeah. I won't either."_

_"Awesome! Pinky swear?" he held out his pinky. Norway took it. They swore. _

_"I'm Denmark! Wanna be best friends?" the boy asked._

_"Okay. I'm Norway."_

_"Norrv- Nowr- Nawray? Novray...Norge. Norge? Norge! That's your new nickname!" Denmark exclaimed._

_"You can call me by my human name, Lukas, if it's easier," Norway suggested._

_"Naah! I like Norge better, cuz I came up with it for you," he replied. "My human name's Mathias. But don't call me by that though!"_

_Norway kept a blank expression. "Why not?"_

_Denmark pouted. "Humans are so weak. Calling me by a human name makes me feel weak."_

_"Okay then, Denmark," Norway said. "But remember our promise, 'key? That we'll be best friends forever and never fall in love."_

_Denmark had a hazy eyed look. He nodded. "Okay..."_

_Norway never really did tell him why he hid his smile._

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

Years passed and Denmark and Norway had been through everything together; the Kalmar Union, Sweden and Finland running away, World War II, to name just a few things. They had met each other at the beginning and immediately trusted each other; their friendship had grown stronger with each passing day. And they had kept true to their word: neither of the best friends had fallen in love. Until that day...

_"Norge?" Denmark knocked on Norway's bedroom door as he opened it._

_Norway didn't look up from his book. "Yeah?" He lounged on his bed.  
_  
_"I -I need to tell you something," Denmark stammered. "About our promise...I broke it." _

_Now Denmark had Norway's attention. "What promise?"_

_Denmark looked a little hurt at that reply. "You don't remember? Well it was a long time ago..."_

_"Oh, no," Norway groaned as he facepalmed. "Dude, you promised!"_

_"I know! I know! I'm so sorry. But let me explain-"_

_"No! No, I won't listen. You _promised_ you wouldn't keep dropping your keys in my toilet! How many times has this been now? Eleven? I-" Norway was totally pissed off. He stood up from his bed._

_Now it was Denmark's who was confused. "What? No! Not that..."_

_Norway stopped ranting. "Not that? Then what is it?"_

_Denmark gulped. "I fell in love."_

_Norway's eyes widened just a little bit. He slowly closed his book and set it down on the bed. "Well...I guess that can't really be helped now, can it?" He watched as Denmark turned a million shades of red. Norway cleared his throat. "So...who is it?" The air in the room seemed very still and awkward. _

_At first Denmark mumbled something inaudible. Norway asked him to speak up. "I-" Denmark stuttered. "I think I love you..."_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far,_

_Haven't I passed the test,_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest..._

* * *

**_A/N Fact: Ketchup originated in China as a pickled fish sauce called ke-tsiap._**

_**Have a song you think would fit this story/DenNor/NorDen/you just really like that song/etc then review or PM us your ideas!**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys! David here (Chance is doing homework...). But guess what? 29 reviews! We honestly thought we would get like 8 at the end of this story, but thanks to you guys we got way past that! (almost x4) Nice song choices you guys suggested Christina Perri, Three Days Grace, Life House...Great singers by the way. As usual, if theirs anything you guys wanna see in this, just PM us or leave it in a review.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Denmark gulped. "I fell in love."_

_Norway's eyes widened just a little bit. He slowly closed his book and set it down on the bed. "Well...I guess that can't really be helped now, can it?" He watched as Denmark turned a million shades of red. Norway cleared his throat. "So...who is it?" The air in the room seemed very still and awkward. _

_At first Denmark mumbled something inaudible. Norway asked him to speak up. "I-" Denmark stuttered. "I think I love you..."_

* * *

Not long after that (about six months actually), Norway finally agreed to out with Denmark. Both of them agreed that neither really broke their promise since they were still best friends, but Norway threatened Denmark that "if you fall in love with anybody else, I will personally punch your face in until you can see inside your skull."

6 years later...

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway and Mathias had been listening to (eavesdropping on) Finland and Sweden's conversation for some time now.

"Don't you dare tell that Dane that I'm hemophobic, got that?" the smaller man practically yelled.

"You said that kind of loudly," Norway called from the other end of the kitchen. Finland just ignored him.

"And you need to calm down. I know you're really angry, I understand, I do! And I also realize that right now you probably want to kick Denmark _really_ hard between the legs. Been there, done that. Trust me: it was totally worth it. You should give it a try sometime!" Finland encouraged. Sweden took a menacing step towards Denmark.

"You said that kind of loudly, too!" Mathias yelled.

"L't me k'ck 'im," Sweden growled.

"Sure!" Finland chimed.

"Don't encourage him, Tino," Norway warned.

"Fine," Finland sighed. "Berwald, can't you just wear contacts or something?"

"Whoaaa! Since when have you two been on a human-name basis?" Mathias chided in playfully.

Finland blushed, scowling. "Well what about _you, _Mathias? Don't think I didn't hear your conversation just now. You got all love sick and finally spilled your human name!" Finland yelled.

Mathias slung his arm around Norway's shoulder, which Norway immediately shrugged off. "So what? So you all know my name now, big deal! This guy and I are so close that I don't even care anymore."

"Shut up. You're so loud, be quiet will you? And you're still dripping wet, you'll catch a cold," Norway nagged as he nursed a headache.

"Awwww. But Lukaaas-"

"Shut up!" Norway glared.

Finland cackled. "Haha, PMS much?"

Norway just rolled his eyes. What was wrong with him? He'd been acting unusually touchy-feely lately and his headache was only getting worse. _I better keep my distance. Why am I like this? I'd never let Denmark kiss me without slapping him first. This isn't even Denmark! This is Mathias! This is a Denmark that has lived his whole life without knowing me. Maybe this parallel world is getting to my head and I'm acting like I never existed. Like I never had to hide my smile because I was afraid of other people. Get it together, Norway. I'm not in the Tsundere Trio for nothing. _

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Sunlight poured through the window as the clouds parted.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"Wow! That was some heavy rain, huh?" Mathias asked in awe.

"Heavy? A tree almost crushed you yet you can still talk so lightheartedly?" Norway asked, not necessarily in a concerned way. Not concerned for Mathias's safety at least. More for his sanity than anything else.

Mathias shrugged. "Yeah. That was pretty scary, I guess. _Dramatic_ would be a better word," he said. "You know what'd be _really_ scary though? If I left my car out in that rain! My poor Zenvo-!"

"CAR!" Finland shrieked. He sprinted through the hallway and right out the front door.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said. _Car." _Mathias was quite confused now. "What's his deal?"

"Oh." Sweden sounded...a bit worried? "N't 'is c'r!" Sweden, in turn, dashed out of the kitchen.

"What about his car?" Norway asked monotone. "He left it in that rain? Idiot."

Mathias laughed. "I've been trying to persuade him that he's an idiot for years. Never worked out...wonder why," he said. Mathias finally registered that Norway was wearing his clothes. "Hey! You went into my room?"

Norway looked down at his baggy clothes. "Yeah, why?"

Flushing, Mathias asked, "D-Did you see my things? You didn't search through my stuff, did you...?"

"Uh, no. I'm not a stalker. Plus there wasn't much to look at. Just a swamp of indistinguishable items. I practically had to _wade _through all that crap..." Norway paused. "Why? What kind of naughty stuff are you hiding...?"

"No!" Mathias was flustered. "Nothing like that! Nasty, no. I just don't like people going through my stuff, that's all."

"Oh, _sure_, Mathias. That's why there's this big ol' sign on the door next to your room that says 'DO NOT ENTER.'"

Mathias's eyes widened a bit. "That's the study, don't go in there. Whatever you do, even if you're really tempted to, please don't open the study door."

Now Norway was slightly intrigued, but it didn't show on his face. "Why? What's in there?"

"Books." Mathias tried not to make eye contact.

"What _kind_ of books?"

"God, don't think dirty! I'm going upstairs to take a shower and change."

"You're just trying to ignore my question," Norway said matter-of-factly.

"None of your damn business!" The Dane stormed out of the kitchen and onto the staircase across the hall. You could hear stomping footsteps race up the stairs. Halfway up, however, Mathias stopped. "Hey, Lukas?" he called out.

"What is it?"

"Sorry about that whole 'you're-from-another-world-and-I-freaked-out' thing. Forgive me?" His voice cracked.

Norway really _was_ feeling sadistic, and he almost said no. But being the amazingly kind (sarcasm), caring (sarcasm), and forgiving (_super_ sarcasm), he decided to change things up a bit. "I guess I could _consider_..." Norway could practically see the scowl on Mathias's face as he ran trudged back upstairs.

"I don't want you to find out what's in the study!" You could hear a door being slammed shut. Instants later, the sound of hot water being turned on could be heard.

Leaning back in his seat, Norway laced his fingers and played a small, maniac, evil-genius smile on his mouth. "...I guess that makes it my business to find out what's in there then."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"NOOO-!" Finland shrieked. He clutched his head. _Why did this happen? Why me? This pan is unbearable._ He clutched his chest. You would be torn as well, if the love of your life was hurt beyond repair. "I don't get it...You were just fine a few minutes ago! Why'd you have to go and die on me? Don't leave me alone!" Finland clutched his chest. "I-It hurts. Right here. You're gone now, so there's nothing to fill my heart now."

He sniffed. Crystal tears beaded the corners of his eyes. "And even though... Even though I know I didn't treat you like I should have, I'll miss you. You were always there for me...I'm s sorry for not telling you this before." By now, Finland was on his knees, crumpled to the ground, and trying to keep from sobbing.

Blood was splattered all over the street. Even Finland's hands- now covering his face- were drenched with blood. _God...What have I done?!_

Sweden's body lay in a bloody heap a few feet away. His hair was matted with crimson and his bangs covered his closed eyes. His nose was twisted to the side as if it had been broken off, and marks around his neck identified someone had tried to strangle him.

Finland heard the front door open and shut. "Tino? You out here-? Oh...my..." Norway faltered. Footsteps ran up to him. Someone was shaking his shoulders, but Finland didn't care. He felt so empty.

"...no...ino...Tino!" Norway yelled. "Snap out of it! What happened out here? Why is there blood everywhere?" Out of the corner of his eye, Finland could see Norway gaping at Sweden. "No...no." He turned back to Finland. "Tino. You have to tell me what happened. Now."

Finland covered his ears and shook his head. "...'s dead..."

Norway's eyes widened. "Sweden? Tino, don't tell me that...oh God. Please, no." His voice softened. "Why?"

Flames roared in Finland's eyes. "It's his own damn he left the car on! If he actually considered that maybe he should've cut the gas, then maybe my car would still be useable to run today. But no! He forgot that so now the battery's dead drained. Dead! It's dead I tell you!" Finland was seething. "My car was like my only possession- beside my beret, and my gun, and Hanatamago, but you get the point- that I actually really cared about! And even the inside is soaked d soggy since that idiot Berwald didn't even bother to shut the doors! I don't know how I'll live with myself now..."

* * *

**_A/N_** _**Fact: Russia covers 1/7th of the total land of our planet and neighbors more countries than any other country on earth.**_

**_Before I forget, yeah, we know this chapter is shorter but, we are gonna update on my birthday! The 24th, whoo! Hey you know that magic box underneath what I'm typing? Yeah you guys should use it! Thanks _**

**_-David out!_**

**_aka Baka&Co_**


	9. You and Me

**_DAVID YOU OWE ME ONE THOUSAND POUNDS OF BUTTERSCOTCH CANDY! Oh and by the way, happy birthday._**

**_Love,  
Your awesomest friend, Chance_**

**_David edit: YEAHHHH TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! Chance you got me that Active shirt I wanted right? :D... and i don't have any more butterscotch candy... nope... **eats one**  
_**

**_Oh and thanks to the amazing _StorfenglegurStelpa21 _ for the request of adding in what Iceland is doing mean while this is goin' on...(back in Norway's normal world th__ough...not in parallel world)__  
_**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Flames roared in Finland's eyes. "It's his own damn he left the car on! If he actually considered that maybe he should've cut the gas, then maybe my car would still be useable to run today. But no! He forgot that so now the battery's dead drained. Dead! It's dead I tell you!" Finland was seething. "My car was like my only possession- beside my beret, and my gun, and Hanatamago, but you get the point- that I actually really cared about! And even the inside is soaked d soggy since that idiot Berwald didn't even bother to shut the doors! I don't know how I'll live with myself now..."_

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive,_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time_

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

Sweden let out a loud groan. "Aghh. My n'se. Ag'n!" He clutched his nose. Norway flinched as Sweden reset his nose with a _snap!_

"Wait, what? Sweden isn't dead?" Norway was quite shocked. It was a little hard to keep his poker face.

Finland scowled. "I wish he was. Just look at my caaaaar! Where the hell am I gonna get a new battery around here? We have to pay a _fortune_to other countries for gas and car...thingies!" Norway tried to put his hand on Finland's shoulder to comfort him. "No! There's no point of living without my Jeep..."

"Erm, uh..." Norway was quite confused. Just a few seconds ago he was sure Finland had killed Sweden. Apparently it was something way more serious...Sweden had killed Finland's _car._

Norway walked over to Sweden, who was still bruised and bloody on the ground. "Uh, Sweden? Or...can I call you Berwald?" Sweden nodded. "Right, Berwald. Soo...Finland _punched_you?" Berwald was about to nod again. Norway held his hands up. "Wait. Don't answer that. I'm not surprised actually."

"S'v'ral t'mes ahc'tu'lly..." Berwald massaged the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"Because of his car? Hillarious, that Tino...And you're okay with that? About him punching you, I mean."

Berwald paused, searching for the words. Finally he took a breath, "It's...cute."

Norway choked on his own spit. "C-Cute? You were out here on the pavement, bleeding."

"M'hm."

"Well, you haven't always had the best choice in partners..." Norway remembered back to the days when Sweden and Denmark were a couple. He shuddered at the memories of those awkward dinners together.

"The bl'd is a c'mmon th'ng." Berwald cracked his neck. "W'ch isn't v'ry h'lpful seeing T'no is sc'red of bl'd..."

As if by magic, Finland snapped out of his trance. "B-Blood?!" he shrieked. He nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"H're we go..." Berwald sighed. He stood up, failing an attempt to squeeze blood out of his hair. "He t'ld you 'bout 'is hemoph'bia, r'ight?" Norway nodded. "C'n you t'ke 'im ins'de then, and l't 'im t'ke a sh'w'r? Caref'l. He'll punch."

"Sure. I guess. But what about his clothes?" Mathias's clothes were waaay too big for Finland. _But_, if it _did_come down to him wearing his clothes, Norway would make sure to take a picture to show the Sweden back home.

Berwald walked to the trunk of the car and popped it open, pulling out a large duffel bag. Unzipping it, he showed Norway there were some clothes, pajamas, toothbrushes, etc. Pretty much stuff one would take to a slumber party.

Norway raised an eyebrow. "...Why do you guys have this prepared?" In the background, Finland was screaming his ears bloody and shaking like a Baltic.

"It's a w'r," Sweden shrugged.

_Right. They're at war. A pathetic, childish war. But a war nonetheless. _Norway massaged his temples. _Go away, pain. Go away... _"You don't happen to have any aspirin in there, do you?" Berwald rummaged in the bag, then tossed him the bottle. "Takk." Norway dumped a handful of pills into his open palm, swallowing them in a single gulp.

"Ov'rdose much?" Berwald asked, handing over the bag to Norway.

"I'm a nation. This can't possibly kill me," Norway smirked. "At least I don't think so, anyways." He took the bag and turned back to the house. "Tino! Come on. Follow me, will ya?"

Finland glanced up. His eyes were wide and- pardon the pun- bloodshot. He looked like a complete maniac: with dried blood on almost every inch of his uniform, his hair disheveled and matted with sticky blood. "Where are we go- Lukas! Lookout, you almost stepped on that drop of blood!" Finland ran over to Norway. He wrapped his arms around the taller nation and buried his face in his chest. "Careful, idiot," Finland mumbled.

Norway slightly chuckled under his breath, but caught himself and stopped immediately. "Geez, you're not a kid." _This is exactly what Ice used to do. I wonder what he's up to right now? He's probably missing his big brother..._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"Hey...Ice?" The sound of gunpowder crackling.

"Yeah...Hong?" More crackling.

"Where's...your brother? He's usually...dropping by to bother you about now..." Hong Kong said between explosions. The two were playing with firecrackers in England's backyard, much to England's annoyance. (It was England's weekend with Hong Kong; China got custody every other weekend. It had been like this since 1997 when Hong Kong was returned to China.)

The firecracker fizzled out. Hong went to replace it and light another one. "Don't know where Norway is. He was supposed to go out with Denmark today. Probably doing some nasty adult stuff together." Iceland stuck out his tongue. "And he's not my Big Brother. Hell if I care where he is right now."

Hong glanced up, about to light the firecracker. "Oh, really?" Iceland nodded. "Big Brother~ Big Brother~" Hong Kong mocked in his monotonous voice.

"Oi! You!" Iceland shouted. He swiped at his face, but Hong Kong dodged it. He smirked as Hong Kong knocked over the lit firework, sending it rocketing into one of England's windows. _Crash!_"Oh, crap."

The glass shattered and all the shards clattered from the frame. "Mr. England's gonna be pissed now..."

Angry footsteps could be heard as an angry British man slammed open the back door in an angry manner with an angry expression, he yelled angrily, "Hong. Kirkland. Wang. Was that you!?"

Hong Kong waved, keeping a blank expression. "Hey there, old man."

"Don't bloody call me that! I'm not that old! Much younger than your mother, anyways."

"Big Brother China is a girl?" Hong Kong asked.

"No! Not at all. She- I mean, he. He's a perfectly- gay- male." England remembered his window. "How many times have I told you two not to play with those bloody fireworks in my yard?!" He shook his fist...angrily of course.

"Gee, Big Brother England, you sure sound like an old man despite being younger than China," Hong Kong said. Iceland was trying really hard to hide his snickers. This was one of their games: annoy England. (Created, copyrighted, and patented by Sealand.)

"Don't call me 'Big Brother' you git!" England was steaming from the ears.

"Right, because only America is allowed to call you that, right England?" Iceland chimed in.

At these words, England flushed a cherry red. "America is not my brother! I'll never understand you young countries..." he muttered as he stalked off into the house. "Don't continue playing with those bloody explosives in my yard!"

Iceland turned to Hong Kong. "Well, that was fun. What do we do now?"

"Fireworks." Hong Kong held up the explosive.

"But England said-"

"-not to play in his yard."

"Exactly, so..." the idea dawned on Iceland. "Oh, I see. But how the hell are we gonna get there?"

As example to Iceland's question, Hong Kong back flipped, somersaulted, and latched onto the patio banister. From there he scaled the banister and flipped onto the roof.

"Pass me the bag of fireworks?" Hong Kong called out to Iceland.

"Sure." Iceland grabbed the bag, climbed up a ladder leaning against the side of the house, and handed them over. "Why didn't you just use the ladder?" The Asian boy shrugged. "You just like showing off," Iceland smirked. He was given another shrug.

The two boys spent the next few hours playing with different types of explosives and fireworks. Thus, another normal day in the life of Iceland.

Also, the thought of Norway hadn't crossed his mind more than once that day.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all other people,_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

* * *

**_A/N Fact: It was a Canadian who invented basketball, one of the most popular sports in the U.S today._**

**_So sorry to all you poor people who had to suffer through David's A/N. But Chance is back! Here's some things David screwed up on/might have got you confused:  
1. Chapter 8 doesn't have a song. Sorry to disappoint.  
2. Finland didn't kill Sweden. He _****tried****_ to because Sweden ruined his car. But he didn't. (How sweet of Finland!)  
3. We asked you to guess why we chose those particular lyrics for each chapter. None of you have guessed yet, so here's the answer for Ch3, Love Bug: Mathias was falling for Norway, hence he had caught the "love bug". So get going and start guessing the other chapters!_**

**_David edit: HEY I THINK THEY LIKED WHEN I WROTE THE A/N'S! eh? eh? We got 5 reviews in less then 24 hours when i wrote it! beat that Chance!  
And thank you guys who said happy bday to me :D...  
_**

**_-David & Chance_**

**_aka Baka&Co_**

**_PS: You guys like having Iceland in here? Tell us what you DO and DON'T want to see in the next chapters!_**


	10. Forever and Ever

_**LATE UPDATE, but this chapter is extra long so its all goood. Congrats to **_**IntraSule****_ for guessing 'Love Actually', 'Halo', 'Fallin' For You', 'Give Your Heart a Break', and 'You and Me' correctly, as well as _****AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16 ****_for guessing 'Give Your Heart a Break' and _****Roza Kirkland ****_for guessing 'You and Me'. Keep up the great work guys!_**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_The two boys spent the next few hours playing with different types of explosives and fireworks. Thus, another normal day in the life of Iceland._

_Also, the thought of Norway hadn't crossed his mind more than once that day._

* * *

_Home is where you are,_

_Kind of tragic that I left your side._

_Left your side, left your side._

_I recall a smile, a kiss._

_When the sun did rise,_

_By your side, I was by your side._

_I gotta tell you how it feels now._

**.:Baka&Co:.  
**

_Of course he misses me, _Norway assured and reassured himself. _Without me, he'd be totally helpless and utterly confused._

Norway had just walked Finland back into the house, reassuring the frightened nation that the "blood" he saw was really just tomato stains.

"But it smells like blood though... Finland pouted. "Are you sure, Lukas?"

"I'm positive. Have you ever doubted me before?" Norway had his arm around Finland, and was leading him to the first floor bathroom. _Good. Almost home-free . Just gotta get him into the shower and..._

"Whoa! Finland, dude, you're like, covered in blood!" Mathias exclaimed.

_Crap. _Norway cringed. _So close_.

"_Blood!?_" Finland panicked. "But, Lukas! You told me it was tomatoes! You lied?" Finland was clawing at Norway's shirt like a crazed animal.

Mathias laughed. "No way dude. I know blood when I see it , and _that_is definitely blood."

At this this Finland almost broke down crying. "Nice job, Mat! I almost got him in the bathroom, but then you just had to show up and ruin things," Norway sighed.

"Oh. Sorry." Apparently, Mathias had just stepped out of the shower. His hair was damp and spiked up in different angles because he had just towel dried it. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"Never mind. Can he use your shower? He's covered in _tomato _stains, you see." Norway slightly nodded his head, trying to gesture at Mathias to play along.

But Mathias didn't understand. "What tomatoes? Where the hell did you guys find tomatoes? I don't grow tomatoes..."

"_Nooo,_" Norway groaned. "Tino's obviously covered in _tomato_ stains, right?" He winked. _Is Mathias really this big of an idiot?_

"Nope, dude. I'm pretty sure that's blood-" Norway walked over to Mathias and slapped him in the back of the head.

"To-ma-toes," Norway growled. "Idiot...Now if you don't mind, I'm going to escort Tino to the shower because of his _tomato-_" Glare. "Problem."

Mathias was completely and utterly confused. That was obviously blood. Why was Lukas hitting him? And why was he blinking with only one eye? Maybe there was something in his eye... "Lukas, you okay? Is there something in your eye? Do you see something weird?"

"Yeah. Something _really_weird," Norway replied. "You." And with that being said, he left the room with Finland ranting/ stuttering about how tomatoes smell an awful lot like iron.

Mathias blinked. "I...still don't get it."

"Th'n yo'r 'n idi't," Berwald said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Sve," Mathias turned to look at him. He immediately did a double take. "Holy crap! Dude! Why the hell are you so bloody?!"

Berwald cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed that his "wife" was the one who beat him up. "Ah tr'pped." The blood had now dried a dull rusty color and stained deeply into Berwald's clothes.

"Uh, okay then, Sweden..." Mathias seemed unsure about the whole "trip" story.

"C'll me B'rw'ld. Ev'ryone s'ms to be doin' th't now." Berwald paused. "You can pr'bably call T'no by 'is hum'n name, too."

Mathias chuckled nervously. _Why is he so intimidating!? Oh, wait..._ "Okay, sure, _Berwald_." Mathias took a step back, incase Berwald would think of attacking him. "Sorry about your glasses, by the way...Please don't hit me!" He ducked and covered his head.

"Hm."

Mathias blinked. "Wait. What." He lowered his arms. "You're not mad?" Mathias broke out into a grin. "You're not gonna kill me?" He fell on his knees. "Thank Thor! I live to see another day!"

"G't up." Berwald cleared his throat as Mathias slowly stood up.

"Ahaha. For a second there I thought you were gonna kill me." Mathias rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha..."

"W'll," Berwald replied. "This _is_a war."

Mathias's face became serious, as the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. "Right." There was an unasked question in the air that everyone wanted answers to. "So...What are we gonna do about Lukas?"

Berwald leaned against the kitchen counter. "W'll, he's n't fr'm here. He h's to go b'ck."

"No way!" Mathias shouted. "Why can't he stay? Lukas is the best damn thing that ever happened to me and you know this!"

"How d'ya th'nk _his _D'nm'rk feels, M'thias?"

Mathias paused; opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He was at a loss for words.

"Don't ya th'nk he loves L'kas j'st as much as you do?"

"Shut up!" Mathias yelled. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to that guy! He totally made Lukas upset, which is the reason why he's here in the first place! I may be Denmark, but I will never be_ his_Denmark. I am me, and I love Lukas."

"How? You only met 'im th's m'rning..."

"Ever heard of love at first sight pal?" Mathias crossed his arms over his chest.

"Y's. In fact, I've experi'nced it b'fore."

"Oh sick! TMI! You've known Fin- Tino since he was like, 3! And I thought Spain was a pedophile..."

"I me'nt when T'no _cla'med 'is 'ndependence_. N't w'n he was l'ttle."

"Oh. Right."

"What 'bout you? Why is it 'love at f'rst sight'?" Berwald asked.

Mathias thought for a moment. "I...don't really know. Love is hard to explain, isn't it? I guess I kinda just felt a switch flip on when I saw him. Like, the world became easier to bear. You know what I'm saying?"

"Are you sure you love 'im? M'ybe it's just b'cuz L'kas and the other D'nmark were in love, so you aut'matic'lly f'll in love w'th 'im because he's from a p'rallel w'rld."

"I don't get you."

"It's like th's: you f'lt like you were miss'ng s'mth'ng in yo'r life, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"B'cause L'kas n'ver exist'd in this w'rld. But now th't he's here, you're 'nstantly in love b'cuz he was in love w'th 'is D'nmark. The 'nly reason you love him is b'cuz you were in love with 'im in that p'rallel world. Not b'cuz of your own feel'ngs. Did ya get th't?"

"I refuse to believe that. I love Lukas because of _my _feelings, not whatever the hell that other me feels. He is staying, and that is final." Mathias began to walk off.

"But-"

"No buts!" Mathias folded his arms. "My house, my rules. Besides, that jerk 'Denmark' probably hasn't even realized that Lukas is missing, he won't care if he comes back or not!"

And Mathias was right. In a way...

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Denmark sprinted across the street, his coat flying. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!" After passing out in the bar, Denmark didn't remember what he had been doing there in the first place. There was a drunk England crying in the corner, but England was always drunk and crying. So Denmark had strolled home, thinking about the nice weather and whistling to "New Tomorrow". He had been having a pretty awesome day.

Until Finland opened his big yap.

"Oh, hi~! Welcome back, Denmark. Did you and Norway enjoy your date?"

Denmark froze in mid-step. "What?"

"You're _date_," Iceland said. He pushed past Denmark. "Quit standing there! You're blocking the doorway, no one's gonna be able to enter the house-" Iceland sniffed. "God, you smell like beer." He paused. "That's no surprise actually, it'd be weird if you didn't smell like alcohol...Please don't tell me Norway's drunk too?"

"Oi! At least I don't smell like freaking gunpowder and volcanic ash all the time!"

"At least I remember my dates!"

"Aw~ Did you go out with Hong Kong today, Iceland? How sweet!"

"SHUT UP, FINLAND!" Iceland stormed off to his room, madly blushing.

Finland tilted his head. "...Sorry?" He averted his attention back to Denmark. "So where's Norway? England called a minute ago, has to give him something."

"What? England?" Denmark blinked in shock. "I just saw him weeping in a bar like an hour ago. Doesn't he have a hangover still?"

"Don't _you_have a hangover?"

"I've had years of practice."

"I'm sure he's had longer."

"Well, I- Wait. England wanted _Norway_?"

Finland nodded. "Something about magic-"

"Oh, isn't it always! But beside the point, where _is_Norway?" Denmark asked.

"Don't you know?" Finland blinked. "Didn't you two have plans for today? At that cafe down the street-"

At "cafe" Denmark was already out the door, shouting and muttering obscenities.

And that was how we got to this point of Denmark's story. With him out of breath, hands on his knees, and a confused shop manager staring at him.

"Sir? Ha...Have you seen...my...my boy-?"

"Oh!" The manager nodded, he was probably in his twenties. "Is your son missing?"

Denmark stood up straight, regaining his composure. "What? Do I look that old to you? I don't have a son. I was asking if you've seen my boyfriend."

The manager looked flustered. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! I just assumed-"

"That I was straight? Pfft, that's gay. Don't assume. It'll just make an ass out of you and me." The manager opened his mouth to say something, but Denmark held up his hand. "Never mind. Have you seen him? He's yay tall, has purple-ish...no, more of a violet. He has violet eyes and really pale blonde hair, which he always keeps clipped back with a barrette shaped like a cross. Oh! And he's super pale and _never_shows any emotion. Seen a guy like that?"

The manager blinked, unsure of what to say. "Uh- I...Um. No, sir. I haven't, but if there's anything I can-"

"Never mind!" Denmark yelled. He began to storm off. _Crunch._"Wha-" He lifted his foot. Shards of plastic and glass were scattered over the sidewalk. "What the...?"

The cafe manager looked very troubled. "Oh, my. Please ignore that, sir. I'll have one of the employees clean it right now."

"Uh, sure," Denmark said. The manager called for assistance, and another worker came outside. "What is it? Someone drop their phone or something?"

The assistant glanced up from her dustpan. "Yeah. Some crazy guy was sitting at one of these tables for a while, waiting for his girlfriend, I think. I kind of overheard his conversation with her on the phone...I think she was drunk or something, so he got pissed off and threw his phone down and then walked off."

Denmark raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That wasn't very nice of her."

"I know right? _I_ would _never_do something like that if I had a boyfriend." The assistant batted her eyelashes. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She pouted her lips.

The manager glanced down nervously. "You're on duty, Collette..."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Denmark said. "And yes, I am seeing someone! He's totally awesome! Well not as cool as me, but whatevs. Except he got kinda pissed at me this morning 'cuz I was supposed to meet him here and I was drunk and...oh. OH."

Collette blinked. "What's wrong? Need a massage-?"

"No! No I don't Collette, jeez! Now, quickly; tell me where that guy ran off to, the one that broke his phone." Denmark, Denmark, Denmark. You are too slow.

"He was headed to Harper Park, but I don't see..."

Denmark winked. "Nope. Nope you don't. See ya suckerz!" He took off from the cafe and sprinted towards the park.

It was kind of, no, majorly stupid for Denmark to run all the way to Harper Park, seeing as it was three miles away. But would you try to keep him apart from his true love? I didn't think so.

Arriving at the park, Denmark swiveled his head. "Norge? Where are you?" Harper Park wasn't really considered a park, at least not one with a playground. It actually consisted of several, large, grassy fields. "I know you're out here! Come on. I'm sorry I got drunk and forgot our date and then passed out and then freaked out those people who worked at that cafe you like so we'll probably never be able to show our faces there again, but I did it out of love! Well kinda..." Denmark trailed off. "Wait. I know this Park. Harper. Harper...Why is that so familiar?" He froze. The memory finally resurfacing. "Oh. That's why."

Harper Park was a very famous historical site. Many say that it was where the first allegiance was signed between the greatest vikings. Before it became a park, Harper Park had acres and acres of fields, usually covered in snow because of the climate. A field of snow. Where maybe, just maybe, a little boy would spend his days playing by himself. And maybe that boy was timid and used to being alone, so he hid his smile. Until one day he met someone. And maybe that someone was loud and annoying and obnoxious and boisterous, he was like baking soda and the boy who hid his smile was the vinegar. And maybe this was the place where Denmark had met his first love.

Denmark shook his head, snapping him back to reality. "That's right, this was the place where I first met Nor." Denmark remembered how much fun they had together as kids. _We would come here all the time and spend hours just yelling at each other._ He remembered Norway's cold eyes, how he never smiled, and how Denmark would always carry him back home because Norway would fall asleep. He had lots of memories of Norway. Many of them were of war, but none of them, Denmark thought, were particularly bad. _There hasn't been one moment where I've hated Nor. I think I've always loved him, always have, always will._"I gotta find him!" Denmark began walking through the fields, scanning for any signs of Norge life. "Norge! Where the hell are-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. A few yards away- about 5 meters- was a person lying down. From this angle and distance, Denmark couldn't see their face. They were just lying there, were they asleep? _Weird. That's a strange place to sleep. Not that I haven't woken up in weirder places, though..._"Hey, you!" Denmark waved his arms and stumbled over to the person. "That's kind of a weird place to sleep. Hey? Are you awake?"

Denmark stopped and stared down at the person. He still couldn't tell what gender they were since they were wearing a really baggy sweater and a knit cap that covered their face.

_Wow. They looks so peaceful lying there,_Denmark thought. "OI! Wake up!" He kicked their ribs.

The said sleeping person made a small moaning noise and slightly shifted; causing their knit cap to twist off their head...and revealed a cross clip twisted askew in their hair.

Denmark's jaw dropped. _It can't be._ "Oh. My. Thor." He closed his mouth, but his eyes were wide like saucers. "Norge has a clip _just_like that! That's so weird! He told me it was one of a kind. Haha. Hey, can I see that?" He reached down to pull the clip out of the person's hair. "You're a really heavy sleeper, know that?"

He used both hands to unclip the cross, crushing the person's bangs out of their face. He froze. "I'm such an idiot."

Norway lay there, appearing to Denmark to be sleeping peacefully. His pale skin had grown rosy because of the cold air. Denmark brushed his fingers against Norway's cheek. "You're freezing. What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked softly. He caressed Norway's hair. "I'm so sorry about this morning. And for your phone." Denmark smirked.

Norway continued to breathe in and out peacefully. Denmark chuckled, reached down and picked him up bridal style, like he used to carry him when they were younger. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Let's go home."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe._

_Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet._

_We'll get through this together._

_You're my smile, when I just want to cry._

_Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes._

_I'm giving you my forever and ever._

* * *

**_A/N Fact: The Rubik's cube was invented by a Hungarian._**

**_50TH REVIEWER GETS A ONESHOT! Oh, and if we like your pairing and genre, we MAY continue it, so review! (PM us and we'll give you more details.)_**

**_-David & Chance_**

**_aka Baka&Co_**


	11. According To You

_**Hope you guys had an awesome Turkey Day! And Black Friday too, I guess...**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Norway continued to breathe in and out peacefully. Denmark chuckled, reached down and picked him up bridal style, like he used to carry him when they were younger. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Let's go home."_

* * *

_According to you I'm boring,_

_I'm moody and you can't take me any place,_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes,_

_'Cause I always give it away,_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Denmark set Norway down on Norway's bed. Then, he quietly closed the door and walked out of Norway's room, leaving him to rest.

"Finny~!" Denmark called as he clambered down the stairs.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

"Den! Quit stomping on the staircase!" Finland shouted.

"It's not me!"

"Then who was it? Sve is out back with Peter."

"Eh. It was probably just Spain on the roof again."

"Oh, right."

Denmark walked into the kitchen and froze. "Uhm. Finny?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Baking. Why?"

"I hate to say this, but...That apron isn't very..._manly_."

Finland looked down at his flowered apron. "Really?"

"Really."

"Ah, oh well. I'm not the _manliest _country out there, if you hadn't noticed," Finland laughed.

"Haha. Right. That's Hungary's job!" Denmark swiped a chocolate chip cookie from Finland's cooling tray and bit into it. "OWOWOW! Hot!"

"Well, duh. They just came out of the oven." Finland rolled his eyes.

"They why are they on a _cooling_ tray? If they're hot, they should be on a _heating _tray!" Denmark flailed his arms around.

Finland chucked his baking mitt at Denmark's face. "Shush! You'll wake up Norway!"

"...Hmph. Fine."

"And anyways, it was so cute how you carried him in like a princess~" Finland giggled. He picked up a knife and began chopping nuts.

"Hahaha I know right! Norge is totally the princess and I'm the manly and awesome prince-hero-guy!...Just don't tell America that I said I was the hero or he'll have this big fuss." Denmark shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "Sho, wash did Englund wunt?" he asked with a face stuffed with cookie.

Finland kept chopping the nuts. "I told you. He wanted to return some magic-fairy-spell-book-thing. Something about when the Magic Trio should meet up again-"

"Wait! Norge's in a magic club?"

"Denmark, really." Finland turned to face him. "How long have you known him? A few _hundred _years now. Doesn't 'Magic Trio' ring a bell? You know, Nor, England, and Romania?"

Denmark scoffed. "Pssh. Course I did!" he lied. _Gosh. What else about Nor don't I know?_

Finland rolled his eyes and continued to chop. "Well anyways, England's coming tomorrow and- ach!" He held up his finger. Blood was dripping from a small cut. "Owie." Finland pouted. "That hurt. Oh well," he said, and continued to slice up the nuts.

Denmark recoiled. "Gross, man. Wash your hands. I don't want blood on my cookies."

"It's just blood, nothing to be scared about." Finland flipped on the faucet and washed off the blood.

"Haha, I know right? Only a major idiot would be scared of blood."

"Ahahahaha~ That's so true~!"

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"Blood! I can't believe there was so _much _of it! Dane- er, Mathias, I got a bunch of blood on your shower floor. Sorry." Tino had put on some fresh clothes and tied his jacket around his waist. "Now. Where the hell is Berwald!? I'm not through with you, mister-"

Berwald stepped behind Norway, trying to hide from the wrath of the Tino. Norway, being sadistic, stepped away and pointed at Berwald. "Found him."

Whipping around, Tino lunged at Berwald and grabbed his ear lobe. "You! You're paying for my new car, dammit!"

"Ah left mah wall't at home..."

"So? Go _get _it."

"In case you h'vn't noticed, home is ah few hours aw'y."

"Then. Walk." Tino pulled Berwald's ear down closer to his mouth. "So help me, if you don't get your ass out there _right _now, I'll-"

"Do what?"

"Kill you! I'll viciously _rip_ your eyes out of their sockets, force them down your esophagus, and then _laugh_ as you watch yourself being tripped apart from the inside out with my bare hands. Does that sound pleasant?" Tino grinned menacingly. Berwald quickly shook his head no. "Then I've made myself clear. Excellent. Now, since it was _your_ fault that my car is now in need of a funeral parlor, _you_walk home and call up America to get me a new one!"

At this point in time, Berwald was trembling. "Yes, de'r..."

Tino flushed a deep red. "Don't you 'dear' me and think you'll get away with it, jerk! Now hurry up and get your lazy ass moving!"

"Can't ah take Mat's c'r?" Berwald grumbled.

All eyes were on Mathias. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Tino swore under his breath.

"Whoooo-! Er, ah mean...tack." Berwald cleared his throat and straightened up as Tino released his ear.

Tino cocked an eyebrow. "Well that was very out of character," he muttered.

Mathias dug into his back pocket and chucked his key to Berwald. "Now, don't get a single scratch on my baby, y'hear? I want my Zenvo back in better condition than it is now!" Berwald nodded and exited the kitchen.

Tino huffed. "That jerk. I'm glad that's over with." He paused. "Hey, Mathias."

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your phone? I feel the need to vent to Estonia."

"Uh, sure. On the table, right by the staircase."

"Kiitti." Tino also left the room, leaving Mathias and Norway alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mathias piped up, "So, I believe an apology is overdue?"

Norway looked at him with a blank expression. "Apology? Oh. I'm _so _sorry for lying to you about my name. Happy?"

"What? No! Not that...But thanks anyways. Sorry I overreacted..."

"No, duh."

"Oi!" Mathias warned. "But anyways...we cool?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Awesome! Now about that apology..."

"What did I do?" Norway asked.

"EVERYTHING." Mathias grabbed Norway's shoulders and turned him to the fridge.

"Owow," Norway protested. "Watch it. My head still hurts."

"Never mind that. Look at my fridge!"

"So?"

"So, my juice! Do you know how long it took for me to arrange them like that? Days! Then you and Tino just waltz right in and wreck the whole thing like that!" Mathias snapped his fingers. "And all the king's horses, and all the king's men, can't put my juice back together again!"

"Why do you have to organize it? Just jam them in your fridge and pick at random each time."

Mathias rolled his eyes as he released Norway. "Ugh. Never mind. You will never appreciate juice as much as I have."

Just then, Berwald walked back into the kitchen. "Th'nk f'st." He chucked the key at Mathias. However, Mathias, (being Mathias) was not a very fast thinker and therefore the key hit him in the eye.

"Owwww!" He rubbed his throbbing eye, then bent down to retrieve his key.

"Oh, back so soon?" Norway asked in his monotonous voice.

"W'll...You know th't tree?"

"That one that almost killed us? It sounds familiar."

"Ya...It's bl'ckin' the str't, can't g't out."

"WHAT?!" Tino shrieked as he reentered the room. "You better not have said what I think you just said."

"Ohohoho, but he did." Mathias grinned. "You guys know what this means?" The room went quiet. Nobody knew what it meant. "SLUMBER PARTY!"

**.:Baka&Co:.**

After about twenty minutes of trying to pull Tino away from trying to attack Mathias, things finally settled down. Kinda.

"Dude, Berwald! Control your wife," Mathias groaned from the floor. "I think he broke my ribs..."

Tino had steam coming out of his ears as Berwald held him back. "I dare you to say that again, to my face! No way am I spending the night here! Let alone a slumber party? Bah! I'm not gay!"

Berwald spoke up. "Yeah. You are."

Tino's face turned bright red as he went limp, no longer fighting to be released from Berwald's grip. "S-Shut up..."

Mathias jumped up to his feet. "It's settled then! We're all sleeping in my room! Berwald, you can take Tino up there and get sleeping bags and stuff out of my closet, kay?"

Berwald nodded and picked Tino up bridal style. Tino only muttered some curses as he buried his face in Berwald's chest and blushed madly.

they were only halfway up the stairs when Mathias remembered something. Pulling a gun from out of nowhere, he said, "Oops. Forgot something." He began to follow after the two.

Norway's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa whoa. Where'd that gun come from? Didn't you just take a shower?"

Mathias turned back around, then shrugged. "This _is _a war."

"So you're gonna _shoot_them? Right now?"

Mathias's eyes widened, horrified at the thought. "Nonono! I wouldn't do that! Besides," he grinned sheepishly. "I grew up my whole life on the battlefield. I never really got to do fun stuff like this with friends."

Norway's eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't in this room, but looking at somewhere far away. "Yeah. Same." He blinked, returning to the present. "So...the gun?"

Mathias looked back down at his hands. "Oh. Right. You know...spiders."

Norway wrinkled his brow. "What."

"I need to go kill the spiders."

"With a gun?"

"Most efficient way."

"...Spiders."

"Yeah, spiders."

"_Spiders._"

"Yes! I just said, _spiders_."

"Spi- Spiders? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Oh my gosh. YES. _Spiders_. How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Mathias walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"..."

Norway could hear Mathias running around on the second floor and the sound of gunshots. Not to mention yelling. Lots of yelling. And gunshots. Did I mention the yelling?

"...I'm not even gonna ask," Norway sighed.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"Mathias, I just gotta ask..."

"Yeah, Lukas?"

"Who the hell thought that it was a good idea to have two people per sleeping bag?" There was a little bit of menace in Norway's voice. Meanwhile, Tino and Berwald slept on peacefully cuddled up together in the sleeping bag parallel to theirs.

However, Mathias and Norway were on their sides, facing each other, with Norway sending Mathias death glares. Norway had his arms crossed over his chest, very uncomfortable with their position right now.

"Heheheh...Well, um, I...only had two sleeping bags...?" Just then, two more rolled up sleeping bags tumbled out of Mathias's closet. He chuckled nervously as Norway continued to glare at him.

"Sleep on the floor." _God, I can feel his heart beating..._

"I am."

"I meant by yourself."

"Aww... but I'll get lonely. And cold."

"If you don't _shut up_ right now you'll be out cold in a few seconds." _Is it hot in here? Or is that just me?_

"Y-Yes!"

Norway ended up sleeping in Mathias's bed. Or at least, he tried to. _The blankets smell just like Denmark. No, Mathias. They're different. Ahhhh, my head really hurts._ Norway clutched his throbbing head, his vision blurring in and out._ When is my magic gonna wear off so I can go home? Or maybe I shouldn't...I'm still kinda pissed at Denmark._Norway couldn't sleep. Not that he wouldn't, but couldn't. You know how it feels when you're in a pitch black room, everything is silent, and you're ready to sleep but every time you close your eyes you start to imagine things and end up flitting your eyes open? Now imagine that, but put yourself in Norway's shoes where he was in a parallel world, pissed at his boyfriend, possibly falling for his parallel boyfriend, almost got killed by a tree, and wondering every single second if that was the instant he would disappear from this world and return home. Top that off with a headache that would kill rhinoceros, and you've got a Norway! And seeing that this Norway was an insomniac already didn't help him. So he did what usually got him to sleep: compare and contrast, making lists.

_They're both idiots, but Mathias has more common sense. Tino is terrified of blood, a tsundere, and very aggressive, compared to Finland who is girly and giggly all the time. Let's see...Berwald and Sweden could be clones for all I care. And Mathias...Mathias has this sad feeling to him. He looks so lonely, like he's covering up his feeling with that huge grin all the time. Denmark, God, I'm still so pissed off at him. I mean, _six years_. That's gotta be something to remember. But Mathias, it kinda feels like he really cares, oblivious to the fact I just met him. And Mathias's ego isn't quite as swelled as Denmark's. Mathias is...he's a more mature and tamed version of Denmark. That's it. But...he's only like that because I never existed, right? Did I make Denmark how he is, is that because of me?_

Norway continued to perplex about this, tossing and turning in bed for a few hours. Eventually, because of his never ending headache, Norway decided to take a walk.

"God, I'm such an insomniac," Norway muttered as he exited Mathias's bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Lukas saw something. Turning around he realized it was the "keep-out" sign on Mathias's Study door. He paused, debating whether or not to enter. He thought "deeply" about it for about, oh...two seconds. Max.

"What the hell. It won't kill me." Norway grabbed the doorknob, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. _Way to go, Mat. Not locking a door to some place you really don't want people to get into._

Norway eased the door open slowly, it creaked with old age and Norway winced, heard someone stirring in the bedroom. The "keep-out" sign rocked gently back and forth, scratching the door ever so slightly.

He slipped inside, treading lightly on the carpeted floor. "Mathias was right," Norway whispered to himself. "...books." And books there were.

Thousands of them. Lined against all four walls were bookshelves that reached to the ceiling, crammed with every book imaginable. There were paperbacks, hardbacks, atlases, nonfiction, fiction, history, science, and arithmetic, thick, thin, and short books. There were classics, humour, and poetry books. The Study itself had to take up at least half of the second floor. Norway pulled out several of them and read their titles. _Danish, English, Chinese, Arabic..._He replaced those books and pulled out several others; Japanese, Swedish, French, Italian, Spanish...Frantically, Norway dropped those and pulled out more, and more. None of the books were written in Norwegian. Norway sighed. _Figures. I'm not a country, therefore I'm also a dead language. _

He did a 360 degrees turn, inspecting the room more closely. At the end of the long room was a desk and chair. The ceiling had a few glass tiles, probably to let the sunlight in during the day.

Not quite done exploring yet, Norway strolled around. He trailed his finger along their spines, some were bound with leather or hide, others with plastic or cloth. "Yow!" Norway brought his finger to his mouth and tasted the sweet tang of iron.

Something had given him a paper cut. Norway squinted and searched for the source of his cut. _Ah, here._ He pulled out a crude pile of papers stapled together. "One can hardly consider this a book," he muttered. He turned the papers over in his hands. "'Parallel Lines,' by David and Chance..." _There are no last names, how strange..._Norway leafed through it, skimming over a few paragraphs. After only a few seconds, he had concluded that it was a stupid, sappy love-story of these four white gay guys written by two idiot teenage boys. Not something he'd usually read.

But for some reason, many pages were blank. There were about eleven chapters, give or take, but then the words stopped. Norway did a double-take. _Were those words just there? I must be imagining things..._There, on a previously blank page, appeared the words, "But for some reason, many pages were blank. There were about eleven chapters, give or take, but then-" The words didn't stop there, they kept going, even reciting Norway's thoughts. Norway just scoffed. "It's written in English. Probably some weird curse put on it by England or something." Norway raised his arm, ready to put the stapled papers back into their original spot.

But something stopped him. As much as the plotline sucked, Norway just had to know how it all ended. Even though he knew that the rest of the pages were blank, something called out to him, making him flip to the last few pages of the book. Surprisingly, the last chapter was there in black and white.

Norway found it somewhat odd that many of the chapters were missing, but ignored it and anxiously read on.

his eyes only read through the last few paragraphs since it was such a long chapter; he didn't even bother to learn the character's names. But eventually, Norway slowed down and stopped reading as the story came to a close.

"Wow. That was...a really depressing ending."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head,_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted..._

* * *

_**A/N Fact: The candy PEZ was invented in Austria.**_

_**Congrats to xxx4everAlonexxx for being the 50th reviewer! They asked for a USUK oneshot, "Have We Met Before?" so go read it! Or not, your life.**_

_**Austrian PEZ :3**_

_**Keep guessing on the lyrics! You guys are doing an awesome job! **_

_**EDIT: When we say "guess the lyrics" we mean guess why we chose those certain lyrics to go with this chapter. We already know what song it is =_=**_

_**-David & Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	12. 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

_**The death bomb known as homework-finals-and-writer's-block detonated on our heads about a month ago. So...heheheh...Merry Christmas...? If you don't celebrate that, then Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanzaa, or just have a nice Aethiest-Awareness-Day.**_

_**-Chance**_

* * *

_She went down in an airplane,_

_Fried getting suntanned,_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand,_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at_

_goodbyes!_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway looked at the book in his hand. Wasn't this written by teenagers? Such a serious ending. _Maybe there was an epilogue I missed,_Norway thought, turning the page. While there were a few more blank pages, the last chapter was unfortunately also the last text in the book.

Placing the book back on the shelf, Norway scoffed, highly amused. "Of course." He flashbacked to when Iceland was younger, how he had asked if there were happy endings in real life, like in fairy tales. Norway had replied, "There aren't. Never will be. There are no happy endings in real life."

"-Cuz happiness never ends."

Norway didn't glance up. "Oh, is that so, Mathias?

Mathias scowled, had his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "I thought I told you not to come in here, Lukas."

"You did."

"So?"

"I didn't want to listen to you."

"Jeez! This guy..." Mathias shuffled over to where Norway was. "So...saw anything, I don't know, _interesting_, maybe?"

Norway pointed to a bookshelf. "That book that has words appear as you read along. Kinda weird, if I don't say so."

"...What? No, not..." Mathias looked confused. "Lukas, I know the title of every book in here by heart and have read them all at least four times each. I have _never_come across a book like that. Ever."

"Liar."

"Nuh-uh."

"How many books do you have?"

"8,694."

"No. You could've just made that up right now."

Mathias scoffed. "No way! Here, I'll show you." He jaunted over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Come on...Where is it?" He reached his arm in and dug around for a bit, sending pencils, paper, and even more books flying from the drawer. Norway ducked as a small diary narrowly missed his head and collided with the floor.

Curious, Norway bent over and retrieved the diary, opening to the first page. "Denmark's...journal." The word "diary" had been scribbled over several times, and Mathias had written "journal" above.

Norway glanced up. Satisfied that Mathias was still occupied, he read on.

_Day Won_

_Stooped Sveedun. He is so ugly an fat. Imma gonna beat im up and win da tree way war! Yaa! Cuz im so kool._

_Day Too_

_Stooped Finlund made me eat a flowar. It tastud like dert. _

Norway could imagine a cute little Mathias crying while being forced to eat a flower by a tyrannical Tino.

_Day Tree_

There was a drawing in crayon of some kind of blob...with lines coming out of its sides. The picture was intensely colourful, so Norway simply assumed it was a flower or something.

_Dog goes moooo._

"Pfft!" Norway almost cracked up at how idiotic yet adorable Mathias was when he was little. It was just _astonishing_how much he had changed (coughcoughsarcasmcough) since then.

Mathias looked up. "What? Did you-" His eyes widened. "Nononono!" He dashed over and tried to snatch the diary. "Quit looking at that! Give me that! See, this is why I didn't want you to come in here."

Norway turned away from Mathias and continued reading, evading Mathias's attempts to retrieve the diary. "'Day Four. I think Finland thinks he's a girl. He keeps blushing whenever stupid Sweden tries to hold his hand.'" Norway flipped through more pages.

"Oi! Quit it! Please, Lukas!"

"No way." Norway cleared his throat. "'Day Five, I asked Finland if he knew his own gender and he punched me in the eye. It really hurts. Owie.' Pfft. Did that hurt, Mathias?" Norway mocked.

"Haha, funny. Now give it back!" Norway held it out of his reach and stuck his tongue out.

"Nope." He leafed through to the middle. "'Day 271, Where are they?'" Norway furrowed his brow. " 'I feel so alone. And empty. Where are the people? Why'd they leave me?'" Norway trailed off, lowered his arms. "Oh."

Mathias looked down. "Yeah..."

"271 days...That wasn't even a year since the first entry."

"Yeah. I know."

"You were so young-"

"I GET IT, OKAY? I was there; I know what happened, quit sympathizing me!" Mathias exploded. "Th-They didn't leave all at once. Just a few...then more. And more. Until they all left and I hadn't even noticed until they were all gone. But just you watch, I'll win this war and they'll all come back!" Tears beaded the corner of his eyes as he crumpled to the floor. "They'll come back, they have to..." He wrapped his arms around his knees as he rocked back and forth.

Norway knelt down next to him. "Oh, uh, it's okay. It's my fault, actually. I should've stopped reading when you told me to...sorry," he muttered.

"It's not your fault," Mathias mumbled. "It's fine. It'll be all over soon. I'll win, I have to."

"But why? Why fight? None of you plan on killing anyone, quite frankly, your tactics _suck_, and you've been at it for years, _your entire existences, _and nobody's gained _anything_. You're all exactly where you started! Just...Just stop."

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Nobody said anything. Finally, Mathias looked up.

"Ugh. It's too late to be talking about this," he chuckled. "We should stop. It's too serious."

Norway sighed. "Yeah. You're right." _He's not right. He's never right. He's just changing the subject..._"So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mathias picked up his diary and flipped to the last page, holding it up triumphantly. "'11/20/12. As of today, I officially have 8,694 books in my inventory,' See? I wasn't lying."

"Wow. You're right. But you've never heard of that weird story? 'Parallel Lines'?"

"No. What's it about?"

"Eh, it's a pretty sucky plotline of some gay guys-"

"Are you sure? Are they gay or European?"

"I think they're both, actually. Anyways, some pages were blank but the ending is pretty depressing. But what can you expect? There are never happy endings."

"Aghhhh, like I told you. Happiness never ends." Mathias crossed his legs pretzel style. "And I don't have a book like that."

"Really? But it's right-" Norway looked up at the shelf. The story wasn't there. It had vanished, as if it had never been there originally. "That's odd."

"See? You're imagining things," Mathias said.

"But how can you be sure that you don't have it? And why the hell do you have this many books anyway?" Norway asked.

Mathias just shrugged. "My people left when I was really young. I never had a golden age where everything blossomed, like in the Renaissance. Culture, legends, trade. Never had much of it. Had to teach myself."

"But there's more to it than just that."

"Ooh, you're sharp, Lukas." Mathias leaned back. "Well, you're right. You know how most nations crumble and fall without an economy, or civilization for that matter?"

"Yeah."

"Well I _really_ didn't want to die yet. And why would I? I was so young. So I taught myself every language known to man, I wrote and created my own culture and stories. Things that my people would have eventually done, I did myself. If I fell apart then, I would just be swept up by some other empire, added to their pile of henchmen. Most of my people moved to Spain or Russia, and let me tell you I did _not_want to go live with Russia. Spain would be okay, I guess...But that Romano kid is really possessive and gets jealous!" Mathias laughed. "But hey, for a nation without a population, I turned out pretty well, right?"

"I guess, but there's more. I'm right aren't I." It wasn't a question. Norway already knew the answer.

"Yeesh!" Mathias ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you a psychic? Yes there's more!" He stifled a yawn. " I was also pretty alone as a kid. No people, no other nearby countries. Well, none that I could make alliances with anyways. I had Berwald and Tino, we would play together sometimes, even though we were at war. We were all pretty bored and lonely. So I read. And when I got tired of reading the same twenty or so books over and over, I got new stories. And more. And more. Until, voila!" He gestured to the walls. "I proudly now own 8,694 different pieces of literature from around the world. Impressive, ya?

"Wow...loner."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just called you a loner."

"Oh, okay," Mathias said, oblivious to what Norway meant.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"So...clear me up on this, 'kay?" Mathias asked. "If you're in this world, what happened to your physical body in your world?"

"Simple. I left my body in my world while my conscience created a temporary body in this world. Basic magic, actually," Norway replied. _Now that I think about it, according to my increasing headaches, this body will only last me a few more hours..._

"Riiiight..." Mathias replied, confused as ever. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Mathias pointed to Norway's haircurl. "It's been floating by your head for a while now. Is it like a bug or...?"

"Huh? Where?" Norway turned his head, looking left and right. "I don't see it. What are you talking-"

"_There!" _Mathias grabbed on to his curl and pulled on it. "It moves when you move your head, but it's not really attached. Weird..." He noticed Norway's silence. "Hey, Lukas?"

Norway's face was flushed red as his body trembled. "L-Let go, oh, _oh, OH,_" he moaned.

Mathias just laughed. "Hahaha! What the hell man. Does this hurt or something?" He pulled at the curl again.

"A-Aaahhh...S-Stop it!"

Needless to say, Mathias did not let go and Berwald and Tino could not get any sleep thanks to the strange and disturbing noises coming from the room next to theirs.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Denmark was chillin on the couch, channel surfing through some morning TV, when a thought popped into his mind. _Did Norway wake up yet? He's been sleeping for like..._Denmark counted on his fingers. Over 24 hours now? That seemed about right.

"Hmmm. Should I go check on him?" Denmark tapped his chin with the TV remote. After a few minutes of debating, he finally groaned and stood up. "Agh, guess I have to. Kind of have to make it up to him for being such a fail boyfriend to him yesterday."

He began to ascend the staircase when Finland popped his head out of his bedroom door.

"Morning, Dane!~"

"Oh, hey, Fin." Denmark continued to walk upstairs.

"Wait! Where's Nor? Remember to tell him that England's coming soon! In about half an hour. Kay?" Finland smiled cutely and ducked back into his room. Denmark just nodded and sprinted into Norway's room.

Norway still lay sleeping in the exact same position Denmark had left him, resting peacefully. _Nyaaa. He's so cute when he's asleep and not glaring at me~! _Denmark mentally cooed. _Should I leave him? But if England comes over and he's still sleeping I'll have to wait with him and then England will start talking about Harry Potter or something, so..._

"NORGE! Wake up!" Denmark strided over to Norway and began shaking his shoulders vigourously. "Wake uuuup~!"

No response. "What the hell..." _He should've slapped me across the face by now._Denmark leaned in close to Norway. He wasn't breathing. He quickly dug into his pocket and held a small compact mirror to close to Norway's nostrils. (He always kept a mirror on hand to check his hair. What, isn't that normal?) The glass didn't fog. Not even a little. Denmark panicked and flung the mirror to the ground. He put his ear to Norway's chest. No sound. No movement. No heartbeat.

"Ohhhhh crap..." Panic and worry gnawed at Denmark. "What am I gonna do? Nor? Nor!?" He shook him some more, to no avail. "Oh, no, oh no. What's wrong? Wake up! Finland is gonna kill me if Nor's not up when England gets here." He slapped himself. "Am I really worried about that?! Norway isn't breathing nor does he have a heartbeat, he's freezing cold! I-Is he dead?" Denmark chuckled to himself nervously, looking quite mad by now. "N-no. There's no way my Nor could be dead. No- I-I just talked to him this morning!" Clutching his head, his terrified eyes darted back and forth, as if he would suddenly find the answer to everything lying on Norway's bedroom floor.

"Norway~?" Finland called. "Denmark, is he up yet?"

Denmark's eyes widened, and quite honestly, now he looked like he belonged in a mental ward. In a strait jacket. In a padded room. With about 2000000 cameras watching his every move. Yeah, you get the point...

"...Crap," he whispered. Denmark quickly stooped and put his arms under Norway's knees and around his shoulders. "Only one thing to do." He lifted him up and rushed into the hallway, glancing left and right. _Can't let anyone find him! The country of Norway is not dead, not dead I tell you!_

"Norrwaaaaay~"

"CRAP CRAP CRAP." Denmark slid down the stair banister. "Where can I hide him?" He swiveled his head. Under the stairs! Denmark kicked open the closet door and shoved Norway in it- completely out of love of course.

Finland popped his head around the corner. "Norway?"

Denmark backed up against the closet door. "Oh, hi Finny! Ahahahaha!"

"Um, yes, hello." Finland tried to peer around Denmark. "What you hiding there?"

"HIDING? Me? Hiding something? Nahhhh."

"You sure? Sure looks like that-"

"Nope! Haha would I ever lie to you? I'm not hiding anything, no sir-ee..."

"Just tell me what you're hiding! C'mon, Den!" Finland pouted like a little kid.

"Nothing! Yeesh, Fin. Seriously, let's just drop this okay? I wasn't hiding anything so...just continue what you were saying?

"Oh, well then, what were you doing?"

"Hiding the body- I MEAN CHECKING THE DOOR KNOB. Yup, just making sure it still works! We don't really use this closet that often you know. We need to check these...procedures. These _procedures_are very important and we must...carry them out! So, yes...um." Denmark was flustered. "Just- Just continue." He gestured to Finland.

Finland rolled his eyes. "Where's Nor. Did you wake him up?"

"Wake him up? Uh-I did!" Denmark lied. He chuckled nervously. _Oh crap I couldn't wake him up what if he's dead?!_

"Great! So where is he-"

"Store! He went to the store! Yup, that's where he went...the store..." _That will buy me some time._

"The store? Why on earth...well, then when is he coming back? England will be here in-" Finland checked his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon! Five minutes probably, it's not a long walk." Denmark could feel sweat on his brow.

"Alright, five minutes then~" Finland walked off.

"...crap."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

The rest of the morning proceeded with Denmark continuing to lie about Norway's whereabouts while he also tried waking him from his odd slumber.

"Denmark! Is Nor back yet?~"

"Wha- Oh, yeah! Totally! He just...went...to...the bathroom!"

"Dane. Where is my idiot brother?"

"Did you just call Norge your brother? Call me Big Bro too!"

"I-Idiot!"

"D'nm'rk...wh'rs Nor?"

"Well you know what Sve...I need to tell you something." Denmark feigned worry. "Actually, the truth is...Finland needs you now. Like, right _now_."

Sweden dashed off. _Well that got rid of him. _

"Hmmm...I have five minutes before England gets here. Why won't Nor just _wake up?!_" He sprinted over to the closet and slowly knocked with the back of his hand. "N-Norge?" Denmark peeked inside. "How you feeling?"

Norway still lay peacefully. Well, as peaceful as awkwardly sleeping in a twisted position inside your closet can get. Denmark checked his pulse. None. He clutched his head. "Dammit...What the hell is going on...You can't die. Your economy was doing fine, the environment wasn't polluted, no huge wars..." Tears slowly crawled to the corner of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Instead he leaned down and kissed Norway on his forehead. "...Sweet dreams. I'll be back soon."

Ducking out of the cramped closet, Denmark collided with England.

"GAH! W-What the hell England? What kind of person stands in front of someone else's closet?"

England rubbed his head and stood up. "Well, no one answered the door, the house was unlocked, I let myself in. What did you expect? That I, the bloody British Empire, would wait around and-"

Denmark covered England's mouth with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, shut up. Every world meeting it's 'Blah blah, empire! Blah blah, pirates!' No one gives a crap!"

"Hmph!" England shoved Denmark's hand off, scowling.

Denmark burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Ha... Y-You said 'come out of closets'!" He put his hands on his hips. "Bro, is there anyone that we know who _hasn't_come out of the closet?"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT! Focus! God, how does Norway put up with you?" England's scowl deepened. He scoffed. "Never mind. Where's Norway? I need to return this-" he held up a huge leather bound book, "-to him."

"What. The. Hell. That's huge, dude! Denmark flailed his arms around. "It's, like, bigger than-"

"Your ego?" England smirked. "So, where should I put it?"

"...Not cool." _Fast, _Denmark thought. _Where can I place an inconspicuously large book that would be out of the way and England would have no way to find Nor?_He snapped his fingers. "The closet!" By the closet, Denmark had meant the one upstairs in Norway's room. It was full of magic crap and probably had a portal to the underworld or something. Unfortunately England was not aware of this and said:

"Closet? Oh, this one?" He opened the closet door a crack and dropped the book in with a loud thud. Denmark cringed.

"Uh, sure. _That_ closet..." _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry don't kill me when you wake up, Nor..._ Denmark paused. A nasty, sick thought popped in his mind, causing him to pale. _IF_ _he wakes up..._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_She met a shark under water,_

_Fell and no one caught her,_

_I returned everything I ever bought her,_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies!_

* * *

_**A/N Fact: Danes eat more pasta than any other people. GASP! Even Italians? ( I was gonna use the Lego fact, but that one so overused :P)**_

_**So if you are still confused on the whole "what's with Norway's body" thing, his physical body is still in his own universe, but he has this "temporary" body in the parallel one. Got it? :D? If you're still confused REVIEW and we will answer all questions!**_

_**-Chance (David's sick. GET BETTER BUDDY!)**_

_**aka that-guy-that-always-has-to-tie-David's-shoes**_


	13. Kill My Boyfriend

_**HAPPY MILK DAY! This was kind of a filler chapter that we wanted to randomly add in since the start. *COUGHCOUGHWINK* Prepare tissues for next chapter! ...I mean, not in a weird way, but, you know...not like that, like, the sad way...Anways, 100th reviewer gets themselves (or their OC) put into our next story!**_

_**AND A HUGE F*CKING THANK YOU TO xxx4EverAlonexxx FOR HELPING ME FIND THIS SONG!**_

**_-Chance_**

* * *

_I'm rolling the dice, got the wind in my hair,_

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah,_

_Cause he's only nice, when there's somebody there,_

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah!_

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What the bloody hell was that?!" England yelled, whipping around to find where the strange noise was coming from

Denmark took a few steps back. "Oh, that? That's just Spain."

England took a menacing stance. "Spain!? Where?" The crazed look in his eyes caused Denmark to take even _more_steps back away from England. "I'll kill him!"

"Well, you see, Spain's in a pretty bad recession right now so he's been freeloading off our roof for the past couple weeks."

"Spain's...on your roof? England blinked. "W-Well, good!" he laughed. "Keep him out of my hair for a while, why don't you! And tell Norway I said hello."

"Wait," Denmark said. "You're leaving?" He blinked. _Yes, leave now! Leave and never come back!_

England sighed as he picked up his coat. "Afraid so. I do know how much you'll be sad to see me go, but America's waiting in the car. You know how he gets impatient," he said. "Oh, and thanks for going out with me the other day. Alfred and I made up, thank God for that...He thought I was cheating on him with that perverted frog! Can you believe-"

"WAAAHHH!" A flurry of limbs and roof debris cam flailing through the ceiling.

"Wh- What the-!?" Spain crashed onto England with a loud _crack!_

England groaned. "Bloody...hell," he gasped out. Immediately, Spain jumped to his feet.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!" he cried, begging for forgiveness. He paused, and stopped. Why? Because he didn't feel the need to apologize...to _England._ "England," Spain growled. "What are you doing here? This is _my_house!"

"Erm. Well, actually-"

"BE QUIET DENMARK!" Spain snapped. He stamped his foot, crushing the roof debris, and England, under him.

Despite the obvious pain he was in, England smirked. "Why hello, Spain," he sputtered out, trying to pull off the tough guy look. Spain wasn't buying it.

"Die you Armada-sinking-Lovi-snatching scum!" Spain shrieked as he launched to attack. Denmark just sat down and decided all he could do was watch as two used-to-be pirates tried to murder each other in his home.

Struggling out from under the debris, England dodged his attack. He did a round house kick and slammed the heel of his boot into Spain's ribs. "ME? Scum!? _You _were the one who tried to take America away from me!" He jabbed his elbow down into the nape of Spain's neck. "_You_were the one who married my queen just for power!" England growled and reached out to choke the other.

Spain only grimaced. "Ah, yes. Well, I apologize for that king, but..." He flipped England over his shoulders, leaving the island nation breathless. "How could I forget when you once held my Lovi for ransom when he was just a little girly-boy!" He used his body weight to pin England to the couch and smirked. "Go ahead. Scream. No one will come for you."

Even though Spain's hands were at his throat, and his odds were certainly stacked against him, England didn't even attempt to struggle, and kept a smirk on his cheeky face. "...America..." he croaked out.

And that was when the door exploded.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

"IGGY! I heard your scream and so, I, being the hero, came to rescue you!" America yelled as he kicked the door down.

At this point in time Denmark had gone to the kitchen and pulled out a juice box, watching this intense encounter from a far distance.

Spain's eyes widened and England would have laughed had he not been currently choking. "America," Spain's voice cracked.

America's smile faltered. "Spain...? Why are you..." He eyed the scene before him. Spain on top of England, both of them gripping the others' shoulders, England's face deep red and his hair damp with sweat (though obviously from wrestling and being choked by Spain.) America's expression became one of rage. "Dude, England!"

England flipped Spain onto the ground and leapt to his feet, landing onto Spain's ribs. _Crack!_Spain groaned in pain. "How many times must I tell you to not call me that?! Really now, after all-"

America jumped over to the sofa and shook England by his shoulders. "What the hell, England! You swore to me- _swore_- that you weren't cheating on me!" America flared, and England gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes of course! We went over this; I would never cheat on you with that perverted frog..."

"Oh, so with _Spain_it's okay then!?" America kicked the coughing nation on the floor.

"Ach- Actually-" Spain tried to choke out, but America stepped over his mouth.

"NO! Never!" England rapped his knuckles against America's skull. "_How_ many times must I say this before it gets into your head?! We _hate_each other. Really now America..."

America relaxed. "Oh. So...you sure it wasn't angry se-"

"NOO!" both England and Spain screeched. "He was trying to kill me on Denmark's couch!" England pointed an angry finger at Denmark, who sat next to a pile of juice box carcasses and waved.

"What." The room temperature dropped. Denmark quickly whipped out his phone to record the shit that was about to go down.

"Uh. I said he was trying to kill me-" In a flash America ripped Spain out from under England (causing England to land on his tailbone) and held Spain up by his collar, glaring so that their noses were touching.

"Ah, lo siento! I'm sorry! B-But, America...you understand don't you? I mean, we have hated each other for a while now and this isn't the first time..." Spain rambled on nervously.

The younger nation stared at the other over his wire rimmed glasses. "If you, like, _dare_touch my Iggy again-"

"I told you not to call me that!" England yelled.

"-then," America ignored England. "I will have to kill you."

Spain eeped. "Y-Yes! I understand! I apologize, England and America." He glanced over at Denmark. "Oh, and Denmark..."

Denmark lay on the couch, clearly bored with how these turn of events turned out. "Ya?"

"Erm, I think I broke your roof..."

At this America loosened up and broke into his hero laugh. "Hahaha, _dude!_Even I'm not stupid enough to realize that now!" He grinned.

Spain relaxed a bit. "Oh...haha..." He tried to squirm free from America's iron grip. "So, you are not mad, I take it...?"

America only slung his arm around Spain. "Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

Struggling even more, Spain nervously answered, "Well, Lovi is coming over soon to visit and-"

"So what?"

"AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T LIKE WHEN A STUPID HAMBURGER BASTARD IS PUTTING HIS STUPID FUCKING HANDS OVER _MY_ DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Whipping around, the four nations were shocked (and a little bit frightened) to find a fuming red Southern Italian scowling at them. "I came for stupid Spagna. I thought to my fucking self, 'Hey. Why not try to be nice to him for once. Then maybe he'll quit being so damn annoying and bothersome all the time!' But _nooooo_. Instead he fucking crashes through someone's roof _again_, only adding to your list of debt, damn tomato bastard, and then lets some fat ass American all over your body!" Romano spat out. He stomped over to where England was sitting and flipped him off. "And _you_, eyebrows bastard, you should know better than to get near Antonio!"

England was taken aback. "I-I didn't even know he was here! How was it my fault?"

"Oh, sure. You 'didn't know.' My whole damn life you two were trying to fucking kill each other. Knowing you and your creepy ass spell what's -it-calleds, you probably sent out your scary mini-colonies to hunt him down. You certainly have plenty of them to spare!" Romano gestured towards America, and America looked quite offended.

"I am _not_some 'mini colony'! I'm-"

"Blah, blah." Romano made little puppets with his hands. "You're the fucking U.S of A who stabbed that tea bastard's soul in 1776 and again in 1812. Well you know what? NO ONE GIVES A SHIT."

England sulked a bit and wrapped his arms around his knees, while America's ego seemed to deflate.

"Erm, Lovi..."

"And, _you,_Denmark!" Romano stared at the blonde nation. Denmark just smiled and waved. "Um...change your ugly ass hairdo! I swear, if you try to comb that some crazy shit would come flying out." He paused. "Yeah, I guess that's it for you."

"Lovi."

"WHAT!?" Romano yelled. He was ticked. He was grumpy. And he was certainly the scariest, angriest, _moodiest_Italian in the world. However...

"Hey, Lovi!" Romano whipped around and was caught in Spain's arms. "You look a little upset, no? Let Boss Spain help you with a spell~!"

"Fuck no!" Romano screeched. He kicked and wriggled, failing to escape from the Spaniard's hug.

Spain pouted. "Aw, but Loviii," he whined.

"Don't fucking call me that stupid tomato bastard! Let go!" His face began to resemble that of a tomato.

"Fusosososo~"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Romano kicked and flailed even harder. America just laughed his signature douche laugh as England scoffed and stood up.

"That's it! I've had enough of this. America, we're leaving."

"Kay! The American happily followed him, picking his way around crumbled roof pieces.

_Finally,_ Denmark thought. _Now to get rid of the other two..._

"Oi, Spain! Next time I see you, I will finish you off for good. Remember that." England was halfway through the door when Romano began to shout.

"Touch him, and I'll rip your arms off. I swear it, eyebrows bastard!"

England froze mid-step. "What was that?"

Romano gulped. "Y-You heard me!"

England tsked and re-entered the house. "In all my life, I have never, not _ever _known such a disrespectful child." He marched back up to Spain.

"You, mister, have better watch your boyfriend's mouth or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Though Spain was still smiling, there was a murderous intent in his eye.

"I'll- I'll teach him a lesson! That's what I'll do!"

"On cooking? Cuz I'm sure that would kill him," Denmark stated.

Spain's eye twitched. "You are planning to kill my precious Lovi with your evil demonic food stuffs, now are you?"

"What. No, I-"

"Ah, oh well. I made a promise to America today that I would not kill you. But I guess I must break it now, no?" Spain released Romano and headed towards the closet. Romano promptly sat on the couch with a huff.

America shrugged. "Well, actually dude, I said you couldn't touch him. If you poison him with gas or something then I'm down with it."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding~"

Spain neared the door handle. A billion alarms were being set off in Denmark's head, but before he could get the words out, Spain had opened the door.

"Oh, hello Norway!" He reached his hand into the closet and pulled out his war axe. "Pardon me."

Everyone froze. Denmark swore that his heart stopped. "Um, what did you just say, Spain?" England asked with a confused look.

"Uh, I said, 'pardon me.'"

"No, but before that," Romano clarified.

"That I would have to kill England."

"But _after_that," said America.

"Uh..." Everybody leaned in closer to hear. "Uhh...I forget." They all groaned.

Denmark just laughed nervously. "Well, leave it to Spain to be an airhead."

Romano snorted. "Tell me about it." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I bet you were just hallucinating, or blabbering some weird nonsense. Norway isn't in the closet! He's...out. for a ...drink of, erm..." Denmark glanced around and spotted his pile of juice cartons. "Juice! We're all out of juice and I told him to go get some. Haha..."

"Really?" England asked. "Is that the same thing you told me?"

"Yup! Totally. Uh, hey, weren't you two gonna, like, battle or something?"

Spain eagerly nodded. "Si! We were." Brandishing his gleaming axe, he raised it above his head, preparing to bring it down upon England. "Die!"

England whipped out his rapier and blocked Spain's attack. "Why the bloody hell was that thing in their closet?!" he yelled. He took a jab at Spain's face, but missed.

"Why was a sword in your pants?" Spain replied nonchalantly as he deflected England's attack and swung his axe around, narrowly missing England's head.

"At least I'm not so axe crazy! I remember once you were going to name that thing and even slept with it-" While England was talking, Spain expertly twirled his seven foot weapon in his hands and kicked the rapier away from England.

Leaping into the air, Spain cried, "Off with your head!" Luckily for England, he rolled out of the way in time for Spain to chop the sofa in half.

Romano was not amused. "Oh, great. Just another thing to add to the list of expenses of your brokenness..."

Spain cackled insanely. "Ha. Hahaha! Ahaha~! Ennnnglaaand~ Come here! I want to decorate my axe! WITH YOUR BLOOD." He proceeded to chase England around the room going, "La~ La~ DIE," with England flailing and screeching, America laughing, and Romano cussing his eyes out at how creepy and obsessed that axe made him. Denmark simply sat in his seat, just glad that everyone had forgotten about Norway in the closet.

However, throughout all of that racket, not one of them noticed that Norway was starting to wake up.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill,_

_So we can run away just like we said,_

_Kill, kill, kill, I'm gonna, Kill, kill, kill,_

_So we can be together like we planned._

* * *

_**A/N Fact: A popular Swedish souvenir is the road sign for moose-crossing. Every year a huge number of these signs are stolen from Swedish roads.**_

_**Sorry if we haven't put out the names of the ones who've guessed the lyrics correctly for the past few chapters (what a mouthful!) but we kinda lost track...Oh and obviously if you've ever heard "Kill My Boyfriend" by Natalia Kills (this chapter's song) then you realize Spain and England aren't together in this, but just go look up the full lyrics if you seriously want to guess this chapter's! (This one's a toughie.)**_

_**So, until next time, review our story, tell your friends (or random strangers) about us, and go steal some Swedish moose signs!**_

_**-David and Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	14. Awake

**_I feel like you guys are our fish that we keep forgetting to feed. Enjoy, dead fishies!_**

**_Winner for getting their OC/themselves in our next story is: xxx4everAlonexxx (Wow. Who would've guessed?)_**

**_Did you bring the tissues? (You should listen to Awake by Secondhand Serenade after reading this. If you want to cry.)_**

**_C_**

* * *

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you. Just stay here._

_Your whispers are priceless._

_Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway blindly shuffled around Mathias's kitchen, eyes forced shut from his headache. He groped around for the coffee pot, but ended up knocking a bowl over the counter and sending shards scattering across the floor.

"Crap," he muttered. Norway carefully picked his way through the mess.

Mathias entered the room with his usual cheery grin. "Morning, Lukas!"

"Be quiet." Norway glared in, (or at least what he thought was) Mathias's direction. "Get me coffee."

"Aww, is little Lukas grumpy this morning?" Mathias walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Shut it. Now make me coffee." Norway scowled.

"Dude, look at your face!" Mathias cooed. "Haha. You act all pissy but I'm sure you're happy to see me-" Norway grabbed Mathias by his collar and slammed his face into the granite countertop. A large crack began to grow and spider out from the impact.

Norway leaned on his elbows. "Does your head hurt?" He took Mathias's groan as a yes. "Is that so? Well, what are the odds! So does mine. Except. Mine. Hurts. Like. This!" With every word Norway slammed Mathias's head back onto the hard stone counter.

Berwald entered the kitchen. "Good m'rnin'."

"OW OW OW DUDE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Mathias shrieked, blood dripping from the gash in his forehead.

"Oh, hello, Berwald," Norway greeted, not bothering to stop trying to pulverize Mathias's skull.

After pouring himself some coffee, Berwald took a seat. "Ya know, you sh'd st' th't."

"And why should I?"

"Because, I don't know, you're gonna _KILL_ me!?" More blood flowed from the gash.

"No, b'cuz T'no will see the bl'd."

"Oh, right. He's hemophobic." Norway paused to think about this. "So then...it'd be alright if I killed him by drowning him then?"

"Of c'rse."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mathias finally struggled free from Norway's grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What did I do wrong to deserve _this?_" He pointed at the gash on his forehead.

Norway folded his arms. "You didn't make me coffee."

"So? I would've gotten to that eventually. It's just that-" They heard footsteps begin descend the stairs. Tino was coming. The three of them exchanged frightened glances (well Berwald just kind of stared at them, you can't scare that guy, seriously) and Mathias leapt into action. "I'll get a bandage, you wipe up the mess." He darted into the bathroom as Norway scrambled to find a towel. Berwald just sat there and sipped his coffee. Just as Tino walked in, (with the cutest case of bedhead ever), Norway quickly tossed the bloody rag into the trashcan.

Tino yawned. Mathias casually returned with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and over one eye.

"Morning, Captain Hook," Tino scoffed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Mathias rolled his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jimmy Neutron."

Tino glanced up at his wild cowlick and shook his head much like a dog when it's wet. His hair fell perfectly in place, shiny as ever, and looked as if he had just combed it. "You were saying?" he smirked, sitting down as Mathias's jaw lay slack.

"...I still don't have any coffee..." Norway muttered. Mathias scrambled to get him some; all too scared to wonder what would happen if he didn't.

"Here." He offered him the cup.

Norway nodded his thanks and took it. He leaned against the counter and took a sip. _Ugh. Terrible as ever. _His gaze softened. _They really are alike, Denmark and Mathias. Their coffee is disgusting._ Norway silently watched the scene in front of him. Mathias and Tino were bickering about something, but the harsh ringing in his ears prevented him to hear a word they were saying.  
_Oh, hello Norway! _Spain's voice said.

"Hello, Spain."

Everyone turned to look at him. "Lukas? Are you feeling alright?" Tino asked.

Norway blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. Didn't any of you hear that just now?"

"H'r wh't?"

"Uh, never mind. Carry on." Norway coughed into his fist. _What was that? Was I hearing correctly?_ He thought. _No, that wasn't Spain from this world. I must be waking up already. _Norway sighed. _It really is a miracle my magic has lasted this long...I guess...I should tell them. Get the stupid heartfelt goodbyes out of the way._

"So, Berwald," Tino said. "About my car..." Berwald gulped. "I think it would be a good idea if you two idiots went out and tried to fix it today."

"What? But Lukas has a headache, he can't do that kind of work," Mathias replied.

"I _said,_" Tino stood up, "_Two idiots._ As in you and Berwald. Out. Now. Come on!" He led the way out of the kitchen, with Berwald trailing a few feet behind and muttering about someone being "cute."

"Er, yeah! I'll be out in a minute," Mathias called out. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. Looking over his shoulder, he told Norway, "Don't look, 'kay?"

Norway gave him the "okay" sign and took another sip of the horrible coffee. That was a lie of course. Treading softly he crept up behind Mathias and patiently watched him draw.

A line here, an uneven circle there, another crooked blob over there. _He has so many books on art, yet he still draws like a three year old,_ Norway thought. As Mathias steadily added more to his drawing, Norway's heart leapt up into his throat. _Oh God. That's us. He's drawing us together. _He squinted and leaned in closer. Without a doubt that was what Mathias was drawing. Who else could it be? He certainly wouldn't draw a picture of himself and Berwald or Tino. Norway could feel his heart beating painfully in his chest, so loud, he thought, that it would burst. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't. Look how happy Mathias was! Norway leaving would give him nothing to live for. Mathias would be as depressed as ever, either causing him to go crazy and kill off half the planet, or so weak that his will to live would vanish and he would blink out of existence altogether.

_But then what about Denmark?_ Norway bit his lip. The whole reason he came to this world was to see if anybody would actually care if he was missing. _If I remember correctly, I was in a park when I cast the spell. Didn't Spain say hello to me? That must mean someone carried me home. Or they put me on the roof. Either way, someone noticed that I was unconscious._

That's right. _Someone_ cared. It was probably Denmark. The idiot probably remembered their date at the last minute. Or Finland reminded him. Probably the latter.

And Finland! The guy was so fragile; if Norway never woke up he would be crying for...ever! That would sure put a damper on things in the house. Sweden would be sad too, though he wouldn't show it. Or maybe he would? Could the death of a friend actually cause the mighty Sweden to cry?

_I know who _will_ cry though. _Norway mentally chuckled. That silly brother of his. He would never admit it to Norway, but Iceland truly loved him as an older brother. He didn't have to say it out loud though, Norway knew everything.

H knew that he was wrong about thinking that nobody loved him, nor would care if he vanished. He knew that Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and probably even Sweden, would shed _more_ than a few tears if he did not return. Norway knew that things would have probably been for the best had he not come to this parallel world in the first place. But then he wouldn't have gotten to meet Tino, or Berwald, and especially not Mathias. He really did love Mathias, not romantically, but as a best friend. He reminded Norway of Denmark before they ever started going out. And he also knew that he was going to have to break someone's heart.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

After internally arguing with himself for a few minutes, Norway decided to speak up. "Mathias..." his voice cracked and Mathias jumped.

"Gah!" He hurriedly covered up his drawing with his arms. Turning to Norway, Mathias said, "I thought I told you not to look!" His face was flushed red.

"You did, but I-"

"What is it?" Mathias asked.

Suddenly the ringing in Norway's ears grew louder, causing him to scream and drop his cup, splashing the lukewarm coffee all over Mathias. More concerned about Lukas however, he ignored it.

Norway dropped to his knees and covered his ears. "Stop it! Stop it, please! Not yet! I can't leave yet!" His breathing became shallow and ragged. The ringing in his ears was accompanied by a thumping with an irregular beat, and like a disoriented orchestra, the racket crescendoed to a point where Norway couldn't take it anymore. Eyes rolled back into their sockets, he collapsed into Mathias's arms.

"Lukas?! Oh my God, are you alright?" Mathias shook Norway's limp body. "Wake up! Can you hear me?" But try as he might, Norway was gone.

...Or was he?

Remember that while his temporary body was being held by Mathias, his original body was splayed out inside of a closet.

After passing out, Norway's spirit, soul, his very mind's _existence_ awakened within himself. Almost as if in a dream, he could feel his mind exiting from one world and slowly transitioning into the other. _Where am I?_ His voice echoed through pitch blackness, despite the fact that he had not spoken. _Is this where I think I am? No. Oh no. _Before Norway, appeared two live feed images. On the right was of Mathias looking down at him with great concern, yelling inaudible words. On the left was a darker image, with cobwebs and dust cluttering the feed. _I must be in the closet,_ he thought. _...Why am I in the closet?_

With a little bit of practice, Norway discovered that he still had control over both bodies. Move one head to the left, and the other followed. It only made sense that whilst in this mind void that both his bodies were in sync._ I want to know what's going on. Why is the left image shaking so much? _Boxes and books rattled in the closet. Norway assumed that something was shaking the house, an earthquake perhaps. Turning his vision more leftwards he discovered that the shaking had left the door slightly ajar. Straining to peer through the crack, he couldn't see much. But he _did_ glimpse a streak of green, a flash of brown, and- Hold up. Who was blocking his view?

Denmark crouched down and opened up the closet door a bit more; enough to poke his head in, but not enough for anyone else to spot Norway.

Norway watched on in silence as Denmark leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'd move you somewhere more comfortable if I could, but I don't want anyone to see you like this." He had a determined look. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Even so...England is pretty powerful. Heck, even Spain could take advantage of your situation, despite all his poverty. And I just don't want you to get hurt! 'Kay?" Denmark winked and began to shut the door. "I'll check up on ya later." Norway's vision followed Denmark as he slowly closed the door. Wait...was that...?

_It couldn't be,_ Norway's thoughts echoed. _Maybe it is. It's been a while but...No. What am I thinking? Den shows concern for me practically every day, I've just been a big enough of an idiot to not notice it. _Now Norway felt aggravated and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he so stupid? How could he have possibly thought that Denmark didn't care? How could he have been so rash as to make such a stupid choice as to interrupting the natural flow of time!

But...Norway knew what this meant. _Oh my God, what have I done...why did I have to do that. Our worlds could have gone on, uninterrupted, and I would've forgotten about the missed date by next week._ He faced Mathias now. His bandage made him look so much more different than Denmark. Younger, inexperienced, so full of concern and fear. How could he leave him like this?

And that was it. He couldn't. Not yet. The Mind Void, this strange, dark place that he had been taken to in his head, became colder, as the screen with Mathias dimmed whilst the other brightened and seemed to grow bigger. _No!_ He tried to scream, but nothing came out. _Wrong one! I choose Mathias, let me go._ Like a boa constrictor, the Mind Void wrapped itself around Norway and squeezed him until he felt that his eyes would pop out.

His breathing shallowed, and the screen of his home seemed to be pulling him closer, drawing him nearer and nearer with every squirm and struggle. _Damn you, magic_, he snarled. _I have unfinished business to take care of. _Like walking through frozen molasses, Norway dragged his feet, one painful step after the other, towards the dimming screen of Mathias.

How long had this taken him...seconds? Hours? It was hard to tell really. Time could have stopped for all Norway knew. The molasses was too thick now, so thick that it was suffocating him. Norway struggled on, knowing that if he stopped that the Mind Void would crush him to death. His lungs wanted to burst, yet he continued on. If he didn't reach it soon, the vision with Mathias that is, all hope was lost as he would be trapped in this Mind Void forever.

Outreaching his hand, Norway stretched as far as he could, almost able to touch Mathias's face. Almost...almost..._Please._ The mind Void molasses filled his lungs, poured through his veins. It was burning hot, yet felt like freeze burn and Norway knew this must be the end. He had tried, and failed to make things right. Silently, he screamed in pain as the Mind Void seemed to close up in his throat and squeeze his heart. Closer...almost there...!

His fingertips brushed against the screen, sending huge waves rippling through the Mind Void and shattering the image in front of him. Releasing Norway from its grasp, the Mind Void instead pushed him into the shattered image. Norway was limply pulled into the light, gaining speed as the light grew brighter and more incandescent. Faster and faster he could feel this world pull him right out of the darkness and slammed back into his own body.

Gasping and choking, Norway's eyelids flew open as his sense readjusted themselves. Sight...yes, yes, a bit bright at first but he could still see Mathias's concerned blue eyes boring holes straight into his. Sound? "...kas...LUKAS! What the hell was that? Are you alright?" Yup. Norway could definitely hear Mathias screaming in his face.

There was cold sweat on his brow and Norway could feel his heart drumming a tattoo into his rib cage. "Yeah...yeah, fine." He coughed and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest prevented him from doing so. He winced.

Are you sure?" Mathias helped Norway up into a sitting position and laid him against one of the table's legs. "Are you sure because it looked like you had a stroke. Or a heart attack. Or a brain failure where you then proceeded to just go and _die_ on me-"

"I'm fine, okay? Nothing to-"

"Worry about? Are you kidding me?"

"Well it was just a-"

"Shut up! How can you be so nonchalant about this? I would slap some sense into you right now but you're probably in a lot of pain and also I don't want to mess up your pretty face."

"Pretty..." Norway's brow creased. "I'm a man."

"Yes, and a very _pretty_ man. Back on topic: I know you don't show a lot of emotion, but Lukas _please_ think of how scary that was for me and show some concern for yourself!" Mathias put a hand on Norway's shoulder. "And you can tell me if something's wrong. So don't lie to me this time. Are you okay? Is something going on?"

Oh God. This was it. He was gonna have to face the facts and tell him now. Norway couldn't bring himself to look into Mathias's eyes. "Well, actually, Mathias-"

"I'm a bottled blonde, okay!?"

Mathias gave Norway a confused look. "Was that...?"

"Not me." They both turned as Tino and Berwald reentered the room.

"There, now you know! I've been dying my hair all this time," Tino yelled at Berwald. "Are you happy now?"

"'N why h'vn't you told me this b'fore...?"

Tino walked over to the table and sat himself down in a chair, muttering something inaudible.

"Wh't w's th't?"

Tino snorted. "Because you two would've made fun of me had I told you that I did."

"Yeah, but why dye it in the first place?" Mathias piped up, suddenly interested. "And why haven't I seen your roots before? Man, you did a good job of covering it up!"

Scowling, Tino replied, "I hate my natural hair colour. It's so weird."

"Can't be worse than Prussia's," said Norway.

"Oh, but it can."

"Well, what is it then?" Mathias bounced excitedly.

Tino sighed. "It's..." Everyone held their breath. "It's, um...pink," he mumbled. His face was flushed and he pulled his beret down to cover his eyes.

There were a few moments of complete silence. "...pink," Norway finally spoke up. "I don't believe that's possible."

"Shut up," Tino growled. "I _know_ it shouldn't be possible hence why I dyed it. Have you ever seen a nation with natural pink hair? No. You haven't. Nobody would've ever taken me seriously with _pink_ hair," he spat out. The way Tino said "pink," it was almost as if he had tasted a rotting lemon. "And I never told any of you jerks because then you would pick on me and I wouldn't be a nation, I would crumble to anarchy and just be another piece of territory." Tino scowled and folded his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Mathias asked. "That's awesome! How cool is that, to have a hair colour that no one else does? You're a very lucky guy, Tino!" Mathias stood up and took a step towards him. "You shouldn't have to be ashamed of yourself."

Scoffing, Tino glanced away. "Don"t be weird." He darted his eyes towards Berwald. "And you? What do you have to say about this?" It wasn't really a question, Tino demanded an answer.

Berwald thought to himself for a while. "...cute."

Eyes widening, Tino pulled his collar up to cover his face. "Shut up," he muttered. Mathias chuckled while Berwald smirked a little, causing Tino to fling a fork at them. The fork smashed through the window, causing a commotion as shattered glass flew everywhere.

_Now's my chance._ Norway slowly stood up and excused himself from the room. No one noticed him leave, as Tino got nicked by some glass and was having another panic attack.

Norway backed out of the kitchen and began to ascend the staircase. "Crap," he swore through his teeth. He clutched his chest above where his heart was and wheezed. "That damn magic isn't going to last long enough." He struggled up the last few steps and dragged himself over to the study using the wall as support. Norway hissed and then winced. His organs were failing him, and it felt like his lungs were on fire.

Clutching the door knob, he twisted it and tumbled inside the dark room. _Where is that book?_ He had to find it, if it was the last thing he did...literally.

Stumbling blindly, he clawed at the shelves, sending books crashing to the floor. He bit his tongue, holding back his scream as he felt one of his eardrums burst. Norway raked the bookshelves clean until almost all of them were bare and their contents lie on the ground something wet and warm trickled out of his left ear. Norway snapped his fingers on the left side of his head. His hearing was buzzing in and out, a piercing tone ringing in his head.

"Too soon. I can't die without finding-" he paused. His vision was getting foggy, but... "-that." Norway quickly hobbled to Mathias's desk and plopped himself down in the armchair. "Found you." He flipped to the back of the book, and rummaged through the desk drawer for a pen. Taking a deep breath, he began to write.

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Mathias laughed as Tino's wrath finally sputtered down. "You get so worked up all the time. Take a chill pill dude."

Tino leaned back in his chair and groaned. "Maybe I should." He turned his head to see Berwald. "Hey, do you still have that bottle of painkillers?"

He shook his head. "No," Berwald said.

"What Why? Did you lose the bottle?" Tino sat up straight.

"Luk's ate th'm all."

"_All_ of them?!" Tino's eyes widened. "Wouldn't that kill him? Even if he _is_ a country?"

Mathias put a finger to his chin. "Now that you mention it, he _did_ bring up that he had a headache." He rubbed his forehead. "And then I think he had a seizure. But you're all right now, hey Lu-" Mathias spun around. "Lukas? Where'd he go?" Suddenly an ear splitting scream came from upstairs. Everyone froze. Face paling, Mathias clenched his fists. Without another word he sprinted out the room, up the stairs and slammed the study doors open. The room was dimly lit and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"Oh my God," he said, his voice a harsh whisper. "Lukas!" Mathias clambered over the mountainous piles of literature to reach him. Norway lay sprawled over the desk and was shuddering irregularly. "Lukas get up!" He grabbed his shoulders and sat him upright.

HIs eyes were clouded and it seemed as if Norway couldn't see, as his eyes did not move when Mathias waved his hand in front of his face.

"I can feel your hand moving in front of my face, Mathias," Norway croaked. He tried to clear his throat but it only caused him into a fit of harsh coughing. By the time he stopped, Mathias was still speechless.

"What...What the hell happened? Tell me what's going on." Mathias's eyes dilated in fear.

Breathing with difficulty, Norway tried to focus his eyes on the place where Mathias's voice was coming from. "I thought it was obvious? I'm kinda, you know, dying."

"But how? Oh God we need to get you to a hospital. Wait here." Mathias tried to stand up, but Norway held out a hand.

"Don't," Norway pleaded. "It's no use. Soon this body will fail me and shut down. I'll just wake up back in my world and-"

Mathias bit his lip. "What?" His grip tightened on Norway's shoulders. "You're leaving? You can't leave, please stay here. I need you."

Norway coughed and a stream of blood trickled from his mouth. "No." His body was surrounded in a faint light that crackled like a static television. He seemed to dim in and out with every breath. "I don't think you do." Norway gasped in pain and even more blood seeped through his shirt. Wincing, he said, "I never should have stayed this long. If I'd left when the magic was pulling me back then I wouldn't have been in such a bloody mess. There wouldn't have to be such a sad goodbye..."

Mathias could taste blood. He hadn't realized that he had been biting his lip for so long. "But you said our worlds were parallel, right? Then, can't you just hop back and forth between them? Like, visit or something?" Despite the size of the large room, the walls seemed to be closing in and suffocating Mathias.

"Well, I was wrong about that one." Norway's blank stare was unnerving. "Our worlds _were_ parallel. The spell caused them to intersect. You've read, you should know that intersecting lines meet once, and then go on forever, never meeting again." HIs voice caught in his throat, and a lonely tear slid down his cheek. "You're going to forget this ever happened, Mathias. I am too."

"But...I don't _want _to forget all of this! I don't want to forget you, or getting on better terms with Berwald and Tino. What will happen when you're not here? Will life be just like before? I don't want it to be." Mathias closed his eyes and touched foreheads with Norway. "Please. Stay longer. Just a little bit. I can't imagine trying to live without you."

At this Norway choked up a bit. "But you will. You'll forget about me, and go on living your life like nothing ever changed. Great things will happen to you, and you'll meet someone new. I've ensured it." He could feel his heart slowing down and fluttering irregularly. "Besides if I die here in this body before the spell takes me back, then I won't wake up in my own body. You'd remember everything of course, but I'd still be dead. My friends will never know what happened to me. Please," he croaked. "Let me go."

Mathias wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him that he could find help; that he could save this body and Lukas would be able to stay longer. Even if they couldn't save him and Lukas ended up dying here, wouldn't it be better than forgetting? Mathias didn't want to forget. He wanted Lukas to stay. He wanted to tell him that he loved him.

But he didn't. He couldn't. That would be an awful thing to do. He took a deep breath. "You're right. You should go, while you still can."

Norway gave a sad smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "And, Mathias?"

"Yes?" Mathias was now slightly glad that Lukas could no longer see. Now he wouldn't see him cry.

"Have a happy life. I really hope you enjoy what I did for you."

Mathias's head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

Norway brought a finger to his lips. "Bye now." He sighed and his hand fell limp. Norway's chest stopped rising and falling. His soul had evacuated from this body. The soft, crackling blue light danced around Norway. The magic began to take its effect and slowly his body began to deteriorate into thin wisps of glowing mist.

Mathias stared hard and long at Norway's face, which was slowly vanishing. He didn't want to forget. He knew he would eventually, but he could at least try. Dropping to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his knees. "Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget..."

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway opened his eyes groggily and tried to sit up. Where was he? "Am I in the closet?" he groaned. He kicked the door open and crawled out.

"Nor? You're awake!" Denmark leapt up from where he was sitting to go hug him. Norway got crushed in Denmark's arms. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Norway hugged back, as if he hadn't seen him in a long time. _But didn't I talk to him just a few minutes ago?_ "I guess so." He paused. _Wait. There's something wrong._ "Hey, where did your bandages go?"

"Hm?" Denmark pulled back. "What bandages?"

"Around your eye, remember? You had to cover up the blood because Finland is hemophobic and-"

"What are you talking about? Finny isn't scared of blood at all!" Denmark looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?"

"No! But I hit your head on the table because...because..." He racked his brain. "...You know what, I forgot now."

Denmark shrugged. "Oh well. It might come back to you. I guess it must not have been important if you can't remember, huh?"

Norway frowned. "You're right...Yeah that must be it. I'm sure it'll come back to me...one day maybe..."

** End**

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._

_Say my name. So I know it's true._

_You're changing me. You're changing me._

_You showed me how to live._

_So just say. So just say._

* * *

_**A/N Fact: In New Zealand students are allowed to write their essays using "text" language, (e.g, lol, brb, ttyl). Teachers are not allowed to mark them down for using these words and must accept them as words of the English language.**_

_**Wow this chapter is so loooong. Sorry for updating so late..? David's not here so I didn't really get his permission to update or on the fact. Oh well.**_

_**-Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


	15. A Twist In My Story

_**What are you talking about, we forgot to update this story? Pfft. David david david david david david david there are you happy now david i put your name into the freakint authors note**_

_**Chance**_

* * *

_The whispers turn to shouting,_

_The shouting turns to tears,_

_Your tears turn into laughter,_

_And it takes away our fears._

**.:Baka&Co:.**

**Day:** I haven't been keeping track of how long it's been...

Well, diary-journal-book thingy, it's been a few months since I last wrote in here. I guess things have just been really busy lately.

Let's see...what's happened since back then? Oh! I won the Three-Way War! Actually that's a lie. Tino, Berwald, (I started calling them by their human names now, I don't remember exactly why), and I kind of just forfeited. And why, you ask? Not that paper can actually ask questions but I'll just pretend you did.

Well see, first I woke up in the study. Or more like Tino and Berwald just poured water on me until I regained consciousness. I have no idea what they were doing there, and they don't seem to remember either. But the place was such a mess. There were books everywhere! Literally, _everywhere._ All of the books had been knocked to the ground, all 8,694 of them! Apparently I must have passed out. Maybe there was an earthquake while I was reading there and a book hit me on the head? That seems like a possibility. But that still wouldn't explain everything. For example, why was my head bandaged and how did the bandage get there? The others said they didn't do it, so I guess I must have. And my fingers were bleeding severely too. The nails on my pointer fingers were split and ragged, and I had splinters on all of my fingers. I didn't cry though, when I had to pluck them all out. Nope. Not a tear.

Anyways, the strange stuff didn't end there. See, there were some words carved- or more, scratched- into my desk. My desk! (Can you believe that? My mahogany desk.) It said, "Don't forget," but man that's like, really creepy. Why would someone do something like that and write freaky passive aggressive notes to me by _clawing at my desk?!_ What the heck? Like, did they have to be so oddly menacing? I'm sure a sticky-note would have worked just fine. Actually I lost most of my sticky-notes, so if this person wanted me to remember something that was really important I guess clawing at wood was the best way to go. And what was I not supposed to forget anyways? Was it important? Was I supposed to remember to clean up all of the books? (Which I did do, by the way, it took 4 days.) I might even remember what it is I wasn't supposed to forget and I don't even know because creepy note guy didn't mention what it was.

Well anyways, a few months later and I'm still working that one out. I left the carving there, in case one day I remember. You know what else I can't wrap my head around? Tino. Tino and his pink, freaking _hair._ How on Earth is his hair that colour?! It's kind of like a soft, strawberry milk shade? Anyway, it's really pretty and I tried braiding it once but it was too short and he slugged me in the eye. He decided to not keep dying it blonde anymore. He said he couldn't remember who, but apparently he feels as if a friend once told him that he shouldn't care what others think of him. Well good for him, that friend sounds awesome.

Berwald isn't wearing his glasses anymore. He has contacts. (He's also blaming me for breaking his only pair but he has no proof so obviously I didn't do it.) It's a nice change for him, but sometimes it's hard to recognize him without them and I do a double-take.

Oh, and also? Tino isn't a hostile freak (as much) anymore? Like sometimes I see them hugging and stuff? Tino? HUG?

For a while they had to stay at my place because for some reason there was this huge tree blocking the street and we couldn't leave. Eventually we all just tried to hack it away with axes and set it on fire with kerosene. (Note to self: giant flaming trees will cause your eyebrows to singe off.) They visit often, and sometimes I go to their place too. I'm never lonely. Did you know they have the cutest little dog ever? I think it's a girl and Tino named her after an egg salad or something. Hannahtamagotchi or something.

It seems I haven't explained to you why we all stopped fighting the war. See, besides that creepy carving in my desk, there was another note. It must've been from the same person, because who else would have written it? It was written in the back of some book that was on my desk. Parallel Lines, or something. I made a photocopy, so I'll just tape that in here-

* * *

_Mathias this is no time for formalities or exchange of greetings so I'll just get right to the point. I'm such an idiot. And I'm really, really, sorry for that. It was because of my selfishness that I came and screwed up your life. If you find this before I'm gone (which you won't of course because you're an idiot and will probably start sobbing on the ground), don't worry because the spell should wear off and you won't remember a thing about me. It'll be a painless goodbye, I swear. (Sorry about the blood by the way, but I'm dying so what are you gonna do about it?)_

_But I'm not leaving this world without fixing up this mess I made._

_1. Stop with your "Three-Way War." It is childish, stupid, and pointless. Three countries should be able to settle a dispute that has been going on forever and it is obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. You all must have some deluded fantasy that your people and citizens will return if you win. Well read this: _they won't._ It's your fighting that is scaring them off in the first place. Just stop and reopen your lands. They'll come back, I promise. _

_2. Yeah and Mathias you were wrong saying your people left to Russia and Spain. Some did, yeah, but _my God_ did you even check? Or check the land you're fighting over for that matter? They moved to the supposed "Unclaimed land". Of course I've been told this by his fairies. He was alerted of my presence when I first arrived, and knowing something was amiss he sent them over. We had a nice conversation as well, telepathically of course. I won't tell you his name yet, you'll find that out in your own time, but he's a very charming fellow. I think you'll be really happy with him. His age according to existence is younger than you by about a hundred years, but human aged he's about the same as you because the sudden increase in population sped up his cultural development._

_3. Don't even ask if he's like your strange biological son or something. He's not. Just how like a lot of immigrants go to America and he doesn't have parents. None of us do. We're freaking countries, ok Mat? But he has a little brother. His name is Emil. You better take good care of him, got that?_

_Ok, I think that's all. In a moment I'm gonna scream really loudly so you'll panic and run up here really fast. Sorry about your books. And your juice boxes. And for almost breaking your skull. And for locking you out of the house in the rain. Ha. It seems like when we first met was a really long time ago. (By the way, you aren't supposed to treat prisoners like that. Keep that in mind next time.)_

_I won't mention who I am because then I might just get false hope that one day you'll remember me. I'm just a good friend looking after you. That's all._

_I just screamed and now my throat feels raw. Sorry for the sloppy writing, but now I'm blind and my energy is leaving me. I think you're running upstairs now. That's all I have to say._

_Fare well, Mathias._

* * *

That's the whole thing. Kind of weird isn't it? I really want to find out who left it. Their writing makes them sound like they're really sad. I bet Davis wrote it. He seems like the person to write creepy letters of themselves. It did mention his brother Emil in it, right?

And yes! I have saved the best for last. As said in the letter (creepy how they knew) a majority of our people moved to the Unclaimed Land and started a civilization there. The main reason why Tino, Berwald and I never knew was because we always fought either within my boundaries or theirs. Kind of foolish, don't you think? That generations of our people left and started a life out on their own. That from grandparent to grandchildren, warnings would be shared to never venture out of their country's boundaries for danger that you should be trapped in the crossfire of merciless gods. (That's what Davis said, anyways.) And from this sea of homeless immigrants, a nation was born! This nation was simply going to be named the Unclaimed Land, but people realized that was stupid since they lived there now and it was technically claimed by them. So they came up with _the most_ original name to have existed. _New Unclaimed Land._

No, I'm joking. (Davis read that over my shoulder and hit me with a book.) They named him Claimtland. It's pronounced CLAYMT-lund. He's really picky when it comes to pronunciation.

And that's Davis. The biggest surprise of all. Well, I guess his brother is one too. But what _really _shocked me was that his people (an undiscovered race secluded from the rest of the world for a long time like, since before my Viking days), had technology just as advanced as the rest of the world. I know it's hard to believe, but apparently he has some kind of weird black magic thing going on, so he can read minds and levitate stuff I guess. And since because since day one his people had told him that the entire outside world was dangerous, he believed that and had always warned others about leaving. There was a web of lies, but no one knew that it wasn't true and they were all content to just stay in their homes. Even though he was secluded, because of his telepathy sometimes he would snoop around in other country's minds and try to recreate ideas, inventions, beliefs, any kind of culture really. He progressed in all fields of studies, and did pretty much the same thing I did with the books; try to make up for the trade and exchange of culture. Which is amazing, and I've congratulated him many times for accomplishing that. It astounds me that he's actually made it this far without disease or tyranny rotting him. Apparently the legends of the Three-Way War kept people from venturing too far off and the war itself kept other countries from venturing in. Of course, his people had technology and internet, etc., so you may be wondering how they didn't realize how the world wasn't such a scary place.

But I guess that's the thing about being scared. It's not really the fear of what you're scared of, but it's the fear of being so utterly alone. I guess that maybe if Davis truly felt that if he accepted that the world wasn't as bad as he thought, then everybody would leave him. That's kind of how I felt before too. But now that he's opened up, he's slowly managing to accept how amazing the world can be. "It was very hard at first," he said, "but I was finally convinced by a stranger who was very close to me." I asked him, but he won't tell me who it was that told him that. It seems that everyone I know is having help from some mysterious angel.

I feel that maybe outsider knew of Claimtland too, but maybe they were just as frightened of him, as he was of them. But now he's made his mark on the map and Davis is busier than ever before. People from Claimtland are being accepted to universities from all over the world, and news reporters and scholars have come to speculate how they could've been hidden for so long. He told me he didn't like the publicity, but I know he's probably just bluffing. In fact, I think he's just really happy that everyone is being real friendly. Of course, many people felt that they should be hostile towards him at first. I was afraid that he would put his walls back up, you know? Pretend he didn't see anything and just crawl back into his hole. I'm so glad that he didn't try to leave and hide again. That would probably hurt more than anything.

And now to how I met Davis in the first place. He showed up on my doorstep one day. Literally, he rang the doorbell and pointed a gun to my head and everything, the real ladies' man. I remember his first words were, "Move and I shoot. You and your idiot friends have been constantly fighting over the land that my home consists of for the past few hundred years. I both request and demand for you to stop the war immediately." Yada yada, etc. He was really scary so I just complied with what he said. It took a while to convince the others to agree with him but I guess a few gunshots narrowly missing them would scare them into anything.

Ok I have to go do some stuff and politics and boring other things to help out my house so the end of this is going to be really short and rushed. I'm going to miss writing these journal entries, since this will probably my last ever. Maybe I might take it up again one day, but not for a long, long time at least. I think I don't have to rely on writing things down anymore to remember the few good times I had by myself as a kid, because now I can share great memories with all my new friends!

PS. I forgot to put this in earlier. Davis seems really familiar to me. I'm positive that I've never met him before, but I just can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere? Just, his voice and hair and height and _everything_ just seem _so_ familiar. Heheheh. It's probably just my imagination. Some weird case of deja vu or something. What if we met in a parallel universe? How crazy would that be!

**.:Baka&Co:.**

Norway sat on the floor, staring at the book that England had returned. It turned out that he had leant the wrong one to him. This one however, was not one that Norway had remembered purchasing previously. Wondering where the book had come from, he decided to read the whole thing to see what it was about. All the while he was reading, blurry memories would form in his head of strange events that he could never remember happening.

He shifted uncomfortably. "'Parallel Lines', huh? What a stupid story. What a depressing ending. Meeting me in a parallel universe? That could never happen." His vision fogged up. Tears plopped onto the last page of the book. "Right," his voice cracked. "How crazy would that be."

**The End.**

**.:Baka&Co:.**

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe,_

_The same air as you till the day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

* * *

**_A/N Fact: Norway has fish pudding._**

_**Wow we haven't updated in a loooong time. BEAT THAT KID I UPDATED BEFORE YOU CAME BACK ONLINE!**_

_**This for SURE is the last chapter of Parallel Lines. (If we add another chapter it's just an author's note so don't stress.) Thank you so much to everyone who read this! This chapter was supposed to be an epilogue of some sort. Anyone care to guess why we chose these song lyrics?**_

_**Stay cool,**_

_**-David and Chance**_

_**aka Baka&Co**_


End file.
